


Death, Rebirth and another Chance

by TenShi29



Series: Color of Another World's Sky [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Gen, Guardians may show up in the future, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Quarter-Yokai! Tsuna, Read at Your Own Risk, Reincarnated! Tsuna, Tsuna as Rikuo, Tsuna as his descendant, Tsuna is sooo done with this underworld business, Tsuna messing up the Plot, but he really can't escape it, plot? what plot, still tries to tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenShi29/pseuds/TenShi29
Summary: As a man took his last breath; a baby took his first. Sawada Tsunayoshi died at the ripe old age of 80, surrounded by those he loves. Nura Rikuo breaths in his first and opened his eyes at the warm embrace of his mother- and the sight of his father’s warm eyes. How will the Nura Gumi handle their third heir’s unusual sharp intuition and ways? Reincarnated! Tsuna as Rikuo. AU
Relationships: Nura Rikuo & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Color of Another World's Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784527
Comments: 31
Kudos: 288
Collections: Identity Crisis





	1. Target 1 - 5

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm obviously back with another WIP story hahaha. Have I mentioned that I watched Nurarihyon no Mago? And then I saw how much Rikuo sometimes resembles Tsu-chan what with that brown hair and eyes and then the initial denial of being a boss (though, I have to give Rikuo some credit. At least he claimed the title himself. Then later on denied it- but at least he wanted it. While Tsuna was pretty much manhandled to accept the title- his classic denial and opposition for being a mafia boss will forever be fresh in my mind.) Anyways, enjoy the story. I may or may not update it sometime soon hehehe.

**Target 01: Death – In other words, where everything ended yet started.**

Warm unfocused chocolate bright eyes softened at the sight of his crying young daughter and two sons. So many years had passed, with his guardians dying first before him and finally it is his time to leave. Maybe he could meet them again, that thought entered his mind.

“Papa!” A crying woman cries out as she grasps his hands. “P-Please d-don’t leave us.” She whimpered.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the retired Vongola Decimo and the father of the three adults smile brightly at them. His eyes crinkling as he does so. Even after so many years, Tsuna had never been tired of smiling.

“Don’t cry dear. Be strong and keep on moving forward, alright?”

He smiles oh-so gently as he reach forward to wipe away the tears of his daughter. His voice was low and raspy. His daughter’s tears continue flowing as she tried to smile at him. He returned her shaky smile with his gentle one and a comforting pat on her head.

“Nanako,” He started. His only daughter meets his eyes with her bright tearful brown hues, similar to her late grandmother, Nana and to his late wife, Kyoko. She was, and still is, Tsuna and Kyoko’s little child. He knew, Nanako knew and her brother knew that this was going to be the last words Tsuna would utter. And so, his daughter listened attentively.

Slowly, he smiled another smile as he started reminiscing of when his dearest daughter was still the little girl that would play pranks on her siblings and almost everyone in the mansion for the sake of her amusement. He stopped counting the times when many of their personnel would come forward to him and complain or report about the behavior of Nanako. His family, especially his guardians, had always wondered why Tsuna and Kyoko’s one and only daughter doesn’t have a speck of trait or habit that would lead back to her parents other than the looks she had acquired from both her parents.

Now, right in front of him is an older and much wiser version of his daughter. Her short pixie cut haired was now long with a hairstyle similar to that of Lal Mirch’s. Gone was that playful little girl, replaced by hardened and powerful assassin.

“I’m really proud of you,” Those words spilled out of his mouth with pride and before he could even comprehend what he’s saying, those words he had kept inside of his heart continue to spill. “I wish for you to grow old and happy. Whatever choices you make, even if you decide to leave, I would support you as long as you continue to smile brightly. All I could ask for is for you to be happy. I cannot bear to see you cry and sad.”

His sweet daughter cried harder at that. Tears falling down as she grasps her father’s hand. Tsuna might have changed and became jaded through the years he had spent in the mafia and through the wars and deaths he had seen, but he could still _see_. See the look of hesitance and that heartbreaking self-loathing in her eyes whenever she would come back from her mission or from the battle field.

“Papa…” She whimpered as she lunged forward, hugging him tightly and Tsuna returned the hug without hesitating, embracing his daughter as tightly as he could. His youngest child stepped forward and Nanako quickly let go of him as she turned around allowed him to see Ietsuna clearly.

Ietsuna, named after Tsuna’s grandfather, suppressed a sob as he tried to smile at Tsuna. “D-Dad.” He stuttered.

Tsuna smile at that. His Ietsuna was just like him, through appearance and beliefs. Many had speculated that the youngest was going to be the next boss but the child was adamant about staying far away from the mafia and lead a peaceful and normal life. He could still see himself finding his child sitting alone in the library, surrounded with stacks and stacks of books, while his older siblings was outside of the mansion playing. It never cease to amaze him to see Ietsuna discussing certain theories with Hayato and understand what his storm guardian was saying even when he was using confusing and complicated words.

“Do you still plan to settle in Japan? If you do, be sure to visit us from time to time, ne? I want to see you and your fiancé happy together. Protect her okay? Don’t you dare lie to the sweet girl about us at all and be sure to live your life as you like, ne?”

His son, eyes teary at his words, smiles wryly at him.

“You don’t need to tell me that, Dad. I’ll protect her from harm.”

Seeing the resolve burning on his son’s eyes cause the old man to smile with pride, knowing that his little boy had grown into a fine man that will soon marry a woman he loves and starts a family of his own. No words could describe Tsuna’s happiness at the news when Ietsuna had told everyone in the family.

“I’m so proud of you. I really wish I would be able to hold and see my grandchildren.”

This time, Ietsuna’s tears fell and Nanako cried harder, knowing without a doubt that Tsuna wouldn’t be able to see his grandchildren at all.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to.” His youngest son’s voice was firm and resolute, sounding so sure that Tsuna almost believed the man. Making hope bloom in his heart that maybe, maybe he could still live for a few years but deep down, Tsuna knew he doesn’t have much time left. Before he knew it, his youngest hugged him, and Tsuna returned the gesture, patting his son’s back in comfort before Ietsuna let go of him, letting his eldest to step forward and talk to him.

Named after their ancestor and the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, Giotto was just like him from his appearance, charisma and strength. Tsuna didn’t even find it surprising when his son managed to finish what Tsuna had started- to reform the Vongola and turn it back to its roots.

“Now you finally decided to rest, oyaji?” He smirks at Tsuna and their father returns the gesture by smiling, albeit a bit of exasperated.

If there was one thing that had made Giotto different from Primo, Tsuna knew without a doubt that it was his son’s seemingly arrogant and playful disposition. Who would actually expect that the cute little kid that he and Kyoko raised would turn into a player that likes to flirt with girls, and thank god that it was only to that extent, he had enough with dealing with a lot of other don’s daughters demanding for Giotto for a date or an audience. Imagine what would happen if he went further than that? He might as well find assassins and families waging war with Vongola because of Giotto?

It was not a surprise that Reborn took everything out on Tsuna when it finally sunk into them that there wouldn’t be any chance of correcting Giotto’s habits and personality. He could still remember the time wherein he would always look at his back in fear of his demonic advisor suddenly pooping out of nowhere with guns blazing, literally.

“It would seem so.” He spoke clearly, making Nanako cry harder and his heart tightened, becoming so painful at the sound of his daughter’s cries but he continued anyway as his smile turn teasing. “I’m so proud of you Giotto, for being the one to restore Vongola. I know that this might be an impossible thing to ask of you, Gio. But please, I beg of you, I need some form of reassurance that you will get married, at least to someone you truly love and adore, and stop flirting with every single female alright?”

The indignant look his eldest son shoot him went past Tsuna as the man was more focused at the sound of Nanako’s giggle and Ietsuna’s smile. He had known, and with the help of his hyper intuition, that it was impossible to stop his son from flirting. It’s just like his unusual clumsiness. It was just there and impossible to get rid of.

“No promises.” His son huffed as he looks away from Tsuna, a light flush of pink coloring his cheeks. Tsuna smiles, it was enough for him to hear that Giotto would at least try, even without him telling Tsuna directly.

Tsuna coughs painfully when he attempted to laugh at the flustered state of his oldest son. “I truly am happy to see all of you…” He croaked out, hearing his children cry. “All grown up. I…” He wondered if he could tell them this phrase at the last moment, even when he had said this to them a lot of times.

**_“I am so proud of you.”_ **

* * *

**Target 02: Reborn – In other words, this might as well be Tsuna’s sadistic tutor’s way of haunting him when he didn’t die at the old age of a hundred like Reborn had made Tsuna sworn [threatened] at some time ago. Everything just screams Reborn.**

Chatters and worried voices reach his ears as he inadvertently squirms. Why can’t they keep it down a notch? Can’t they see that there’s an old man like him sleeping? Why is it that they’re only quiet when he’s awake and really loud when he’s asleep? Geez, youngsters these days, he’s already dead! Can’t they be- Hold that thought!

Tsuna jerk a bit as the thought finally sink in.

 _Hei!_ He screamed internally as he starts panicking. _I’m pretty sure that I died. Is this one of the collaborated pranks Mukuro and Chrome’s children thought of?_ He pauses a bit before ruling that out, as sadistic and imaginative, for the lack of better words, those children are; they would never do something like this.

The only thing he could think of is that he was reborn. But that can’t be right?

Unknowingly, he cringes at that thought, not knowing that his physical body did the same, causing those who were looking after him to panic.

What deity did Tsuna really angered for his one simple wish, which was to finally rest in peace and away from the insanity called life, to be denied? He nearly cried at that. It just isn’t fair! Why is it that he is always the one that Fate plays around with?

What kind of inevitable trouble is he going to get into now? Surely not as troublesome as his last life, right? What’s worse than mafia, insane Mafiosi and assassins that just popped out of nowhere and almost every single time, magical flames with different properties, magical items that had somehow played a part in keeping the world stable and the insanity and chaos that seemed to follow him?

He ignored the tug of his hyper intuition, telling him that _no, this is far worse and you’ll probably suffer_ \- Wait, what?

Hyper intuition?

He still has that? Tsuna couldn’t shake off the feeling of dread at the pit of his stomach as he thought of many scenarios. It couldn’t be that he’s going to be the son or a descendent of his own child, could it? He wouldn’t actually be related to himself now would he?

_But what if he is?_

He doesn’t know what to do but he really wouldn’t know that if he doesn’t open his eyes now, would he?

Finally now filled with resolution and determination to _finally_ open his eyes while ignoring the soft murmurs of the people that would soon to be his family, Tsuna open both of his eyes hesitantly and shyly and is greeted by a rather blurry and distinct face of his mother- wait!

Mother?

Tsuna’s mouth open to shout out something, _anything really_ but close it as soon as possible when his vision starts clearing and it wasn’t his mother. Disappointment quickly replaces his shock before it melted into surprise when he realized how much this person distinctly resembled his own mother, with only a darker coloring with some features of Nanako and Kyoko combined and Tsuna knew without a doubt that this woman was his new and biological mother.

“See Rihan-san?” His mother smile dazzlingly as she started speaking, her eyes twinkling in pure joy.

“Our child would open his eyes! We just had to wait for him.” His mother’s eyes quickly gaze towards a man, her smile turning gentler and her eyes expressing her love towards the man whom Tsuna presumed to be her husband- and his new father.

He blinks in surprise when his eyes met warm golden ones full of love towards him. He couldn’t help but feel excited. Does that mean he could actually experience a life with a father guiding him, scolding him whenever he does something wrong, supporting him and just by simply being there rather than in some faraway place doing who knows what?

Without thinking, Tsuna reach out to his father, a dark haired man with rare golden eyes wearing a green yukata with stripes of gold and black. His father smiles at him, his golden eyes crinkling and twinkling of care and love.

“It seems like he wants you to hold him.” His mother vocalized what Tsuna wants and his father grins at his mother, his eyes somehow softening immediately showing how much love his father has for his mother. The way his furrowed eyebrows would relax whenever he would glance at her from the corner of his eyes, how his tense body would slowly relax at the near presence of his mother and how the darkening of his eyes lightened immediately at the sound of her voice.

“Let’s name him Rikuo. Nura Rikuo.” His father suddenly said causing his mother to stop rocking him and look up at his father in in surprise.

Tsuna blinks, his intuition telling him that the name is rather random. He blinks again when he heard murmurs. Curious, he slowly turns his head ignoring the rather painful tug and warning of his hyper intuition. He froze at the sight of some… weird and horrifying monsters or maybe yōkai would be a better term? Horrified, he burst out crying.

“Rikuo!” Nura Wakana rocks her newly born child gently but that didn’t seem to have any effect on her newborn. Before she knew it, Rikuo was already taken away from her grasps and is already being held by her own husband.

“There, there, Rikuo.” Nura Rihan smiles gently as he watches Rikuo open his eyes. His son stares at him with teary brown eyes as he sniff, looking ready to cry once again. Rihan couldn’t help but feel worried for his son. Rikuo just feel rather… different, for the lack of better words, the moment he opened his eyes. The hanyō swore he saw his son’s eyes flashed orange.

“Nothing’s going to hurt you here.” He soothingly said and Rikuo relax at his words as though he could understand him.

Unknown to Rihan, ‘Rikuo’ did understand what he said and Tsuna unknowingly relax at the soothing voice of his father- which is so different from his late father’s boisterous voice. Slowly, Tsuna closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, feeling the warmth and comfort of his new father’s presence as he rocks him to sleep.

* * *

**Target 03: Development – Also known as: Wherein Tsuna curse whatever it is that is hell bent in making him suffer ~~Reborn~~ just for his own amusement.**

Being reborn, Tsuna cringes at that- he just couldn’t help but think that this might as well be some sort of punishment from his dead tutor-slash-advisor, as a baby with no other way of walking or communicating with anyone is boring. Even for the one whom ranked first with the most patience by his surrogate little brother and resident Ranking Prince Fuuta.

_It didn’t help that he feels vulnerable._

He gurgles happily at his cooing mother as he tries to ignore his thoughts. It’s no use thinking of something like this- at least now he could be able to observe his new family without suspicion and gather some facts of them as well.

His mother’s name is Nura Wakana.

He ignores the whispers of his intuition as his mother smiles at him.

 _Okaa-san reminds him so much of his Okaa-chan, Kyoko and Nanako combined_.

He smiles back as he ignores the slight clenching of his heart.

Wakana-okaa-san is very kind, a bit of ditzy and unknowing but still means well. Tsuna couldn’t remove the small feeling of seeing the most important women on his life in one person. She would always gently put him into sleep and when he is awake, she would make his father play with him or entertain him.

Father…

He couldn’t believe that he had a father that is there for him in this life. Nura Rihan is a rather calm and collected; he could soothe him in a way only Reborn could before. While very much like a rain, he also has the playfulness and mischief of a mist. He was the ideal father Tsuna had _wished_ and _hoped_ for when he was still that lonely child.

Tsuna is not as oblivious as before though. He knew there is something off about his father- especially with how those yōkai seemed to defer to him and follow his commands. They even listen to Rihan-otou-san! There’s also the fact that his father is an absolute flirt. He could see it whenever he interacts with other women. Although he had to say, even when his father flirts with women Tsuna could still see that he loves his mother and stayed absolutely loyal to her.

And then there’s his grandfather, Nurarihyon. Tsuna could help but shiver in fear the moment he had seen his apparently really old grandfather. His hyper intuition had continued to warn him of the dangerous entity. It never stopped until his grandfather finally showed Tsuna that he’s not a threat.

To say that Tsuna had thrown a tantrum the moment his grandfather held him was an underestimation, he had wailed so strongly as though Reborn found him and decided to have him try out one of his lovely ‘tutoring’ methods.

At least something good came out of his tantrum. Those yōkai avoided or stayed away from him for a while before his father decided to make them babysit him.

Tsuna usually sleeps and rarely interact with anyone else aside from his parents, grandfather and some trusted yōkai that were usually called to watch over him or play with him. It amuse the former Mafia Don whenever he would speak meaningless words and how these babysitters of his would run around trying to understand his nonsensical words.

And before he knew it, Tsuna was already turning one year old- which means that his parents were starting to expect him to start doing his milestones. Like walking and talking properly- and Tsuna couldn’t help but feel excited at the thought of the proud and happy expression of his family.

That still doesn’t fill the gaping hole and emptiness within his chest that only his guardians and Family could fill though.

_I miss them so so much._

* * *

**Target 04: Milestones of Firsts – In other words, where Tsuna was torn between saying Okaa-chan and Otou-san before deciding to pick the third option; to exclaim the name of an ingredient on a dish and cause more chaos in the Nura household. Vongola Style of course!**

It all started out simply enough.

It started when he was subjected to his parents teaching him how to speak while they were waiting for the dishes to be served.

“O-Kaa-san,” His cheerful mother spoke and Tsuna tries to follow after her; his face crunching up in concentration.

“Ook...” He speaks, struggling to say the words even though he had practiced several times every night whenever his parents fell asleep.

“No! It’s O-Tou-san.” Rihan interjects as Tsuna was about to say the rest of the syllables.

Nurarihyon and the rest all pause from whatever mischief they were up to as they turn to watch the family of three with interest. They exchange amused and sympathetic glances with each other upon noticing the way their young heir squirms and pressured look as his mother and father tries to urge him to call for them.

“Dinner is here!” Kejōrō announces, saving Tsuna from the agonizing situation he found himself in. He pauses upon seeing the dishes. There were clams everywhere, and by the looks of everyone, Tsuna knew they were all thinking of the same thing.

Why were there so many clams?

“Wakana-sama’s mother sent these, saying something about her brother sending her too much.” Kejōrō explains upon catching sight of their blank stare towards the dishes, smiling brightly as she did so.

His mother’s… mother? Grandmother?

“I see! Mother and the rest of the family had always have a strange fascination with clams. She always used to tell me that she used to belong to a family of clams.” Wakana laughs in response as though she finds it funny and everyone laughs along with her upon hearing her words.

Family of clams…?

The Vongola Family? That thought came to Tsuna and before he realizes what he was doing, he opened his mouth and speaks.

“Ha…” He spoke up and everyone’s eyes turns to look at him. His mother quickly went to his side with an eager look.

“Say Ha-Ha-ue!” She spokes cheerily.

“Haha…” His face crunches up and Tsuna ignored the encouraging words of his mother for once- because if he did say that word, his father would in turn sulk and be depressed for who knows how long. He doesn’t want to see and experience that again- once was enough.

“Ha…” He tried again. He had to do this right, Tsuna thought to himself determinedly. Do this with his dying will!

Everyone leans forward, eager to hear what their young heir would end up saying. This is after all their precious future sandaime’s first word!

“Ma..”

“Gu!” Tsuna made a face and Wakana cooed at how cute his son looks. “RE!” Tsuna gleefully shouted, finally able to say his first word.

“Hamagure! Hamagure!” He repeated and everyone sweat dropped at the innocent and gleeful look their heir had. Unknown to them, Tsuna was inwardly crying in despair. He really shouldn’t say that. If anything, he really should have just said something else. Wakane squealed in delight as she recorded the video of Rikuo saying his first word.

“Mother would be so proud of Rikuo! He said clams as his first word!”

Sometimes… Tsuna wondered how his mother is so dense and so alike with Kyoko, Nanako and his very own mother. It didn’t help when she shrug almost everything off and smiles so innocently.

Maybe his theory of being related to Wakana is true?

At least he make up with otou-san as his second word- with okaa-san and ojii-chan as third and fourth.

……….

The first time he took his first step was actually also the first time Tsuna could walk and stand on his own. To say that Tsuna was happy to see his father’s proud smile and grin was underestimating the feeling he had. For once, Tsuna didn’t feel the emptiness.

“Come on Rikuo! You could do it!” His father encouraged him as Tsuna clutch at the legs of the table. Scared, he looked at his father as well as his grandfather and mother. They were looking at him encouragingly, that is if you could count Nurarihyon’s bored and irked look encouraging.

Shakily, Tsuna took a step. He could remember the way how to walk and stand but it was hard to do that in this body- especially when his body lacked the muscle memory to actually even stand and walk. Taking a deep nervous breath, Tsuna took a wobbly step forward and he didn’t look down, he just look up and stare and the proud smile his father had and before Tsuna could comprehend what is happening, he was already taking another step- he ignored the fact that the yōkai who are watching looks absolutely nervous and ready to catch him if he ever fall- and then another step, and another and then another.

Before Tsuna knew it he was already standing in front of his father, looking up at him as he swayed side to side, trying to balance his weight. Rihan grinned as he picked his child up, his proud smile still in place as he patted his son’s head.

“Good job… Rikuo.” He watch his son’s eyes widen in surprise as though he realized something and Rihan paused as varieties of emotion pass through his son’s eyes. Before he could even confirm that he saw guilt, pain, longing and that heart wreathing loneliness on his son’s eyes it disappeared.

_What just happened…?_

* * *

**Target 05: Realization – Where Tsuna had realized he’s no longer Sawada Tsunayoshi but Nura Rikuo who had a different mother and father with a different destiny. And where in Tsuna realized that he could never ever see his family ever again.**

When Tsuna was picked up by Rihan-otou-san, he couldn’t help but smile brightly at the sight of his father’s proud smile. When was the last time he had seen someone smile at him so proudly like that? A really long time ago, back when everyone was still alive; back to the time when they were all still young, back straight and full of ambition.

Tsuna found himself relishing at the feeling of his father patting his head gently.

“Good job… Rikuo.” His father uttered so proudly and Tsuna’s eyes widen in surprise as something hit him.

_Good job… Rikuo._

_Rikuo…_

_Rikuo…_

The name continued to repeat on him mind as his heart grew heavy in pain. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, not Nura Rikuo. He is the son of Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu, not Nura Wakana and Nura Rihan. He is the Vongola Decimo, not someone without any ties to the mafia. He died at the age of eighty, he’s not alive.

_He’s no longer Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo but Nura Rikuo, a two year old child._

Guilt immediately hit him, Tsuna wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to go to whatever his soul is supposed to go, not replacing the life of Rikuo. He shouldn’t be the one to experience and receive the love of Rihan and Wakana but Rikuo. _He doesn’t even deserve this._

Then, Tsuna was hit with longing, longing for his _real_ family. Longing to see his daughter smile at him again, to hear Ietsuna’s soothing voice telling him about different tales about yōkai, Giotto’s usual extravagant entrance whenever he would come to ‘annoy’ his old man and many more.

_He would never be able to see his family ever again._

He then felt loneliness- a feeling he had once been used to when he was but a small little kid, back when he was still ‘Dame-Tsuna.’ He doesn’t want this emotion to swallow him again…

_He couldn’t stop it…_

No longer was he known as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_He’s now Nura Rikuo._

And Tsuna, no Rikuo, realized, just how much that hurt him more than killing and fighting ever would.

_Would he ever see his Family ever again?_


	2. Target 6-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, I present to you guys the new chapter! A little warning, but updates are sporadic and an ultimately rare drop from me (look at His Will: The Gathering for reference. I think I only updated once a year(?) though it's probably because I keep deleting what I have written and I haven't ironed out the plot for that story yet.) Also, am a little busy honestly. Most of my focus currently falls into these to games I'm playing- Call Me Emperor and Omnyoji (to those playing Omnyoji, can I shamelessly ask for someone to carry me through? XD or at least add me as friends. I need more people to help out in Co-op quests or form teams with.)
> 
> Anyways~ Enjoy this chapter that I spend nights on writing (bc the mornings aren't possible since the puppy the family have is clingy and demanding for the morning cuddles he is entitled to) and also, 
> 
> HAPPY FATHER'S DAY~!

**Target 06: Nura Clan – Where in Tsuna found out the truth about his new family and the Nura Clan had finally seen their young master cry.**

The young four year old Rikuo sat in front of his parents and grandfather with most of the Nura Clan yōkai milling around them, staying within hearing vicinity and staring at the family of four with eager eyes.

Rikuo ~~(Never Tsuna, he would live for the child; and this means that he won’t use his former name anymore)~~ sensing the tense atmosphere surrounding his parents and grandfather, although Jii-chan looks more amused and exasperated than tense; the young child decided to take the initiative to talk instead of his fidgeting father (and wasn’t that amusing? Seeing this usually carefree and good nurtured man _fidgeting_.)

“What’s wrong; kaa-chan, tou-chan and jii-chan?”

He asks innocently, mask of a naïve and pure child sliding into place (He ignores the knowing look shared between everyone. A look that shows that no matter how much he tried to act like a little boy, Tsuna fails. ~~He’s thankful that no one asked him yet.~~ )

The moment his father grimaced, dread fills Rikuo. His hyper intuition giving him a hint that whatever _this_ is, Rikuo’s life won’t ever be the same.

“W-Well, you see…” His father trailed off, molten gold eyes glancing at his grandfather hesitantly.

Rikuo struggles to keep his face straight the moment he heard his father _stutter_. For all that this man likes to express his emotions, ~~(aside from those times when he would look pensive, when he _grieves_ for someone,)~~ he does not stutter.

Rikuo’s sense of the incoming trouble honed from his previous life as Sawada Tsunayoshi made him want to bolt out of the room and avoid this conversation; the boy didn’t though. He still holds onto the last vestige of his crumbling hope that this is just some weird and bizarre conversation.

“Rihan-san, Rikuo could handle this.” His mother murmurs softly, patting his father’s hand in comfort; her bright smile at his direction unnerves Rikuo though. ~~Why does it remind him of those times when his daughter would smile that angelic smile and then a few moments later, Tsuna had to deal with the trouble his little princess caused?~~

“I could handle what?” Rikuo asks. (Later on, the young boy would forever deny that he squeaked when asking that.)

 _This_ as his mother termed it, wouldn’t have something to do with how the family operates like that of a yakuza, right? One where the members just so happened to be on the non-human spectrum?

His father stares at him, scrutinizing him as though trying to guess what his reaction would be after telling him this piece of information.

“Well,” Rihan began speaking. Anxiety building up within him, the hanyō couldn’t help but think of how many ways this could go wrong.

Rihan _sees_ it after all. He sees how his son would always have that pensive look ~~(the same look Rihan has whenever he thinks of Yamabuki Otome)~~ that spoke of regret whenever the young boy was reminded of somethings. Rihan sees how his son would sometimes _flinch_ whenever he stumbled upon the battered and wounded form the lesser yōkais after a fight. He sees how much his son despise fighting; and as his father, Rihan hopes to shield his son from this even for a little bit.

Unfortunately, this can no longer wait. ~~He fears for the time when he had to step down, when his boy would have to step up as the Third and _fight_. He fears that this will break his son.~~

“You’re the third heir of the Nura Clan,” Nurarihyon speaks up upon noticing his son’s far away and worried gaze; and the impatient and bored glances the surrounding yōkai shared with each other.

He understands his son’s worries, but Nurarihyon lives longer than his son did and sees more to his grandson than his son did. Rikuo may be a weary and broken soul burned with the knowledge of his past life ~~(And wasn’t that a shock, to guess the peculiarity surrounding this oddly mature child; this still wasn’t one of the weirdest thing he had seen though.)~~ but said soul still has that spark.

A small flickering spark of _resolution_ and it relieves to still see that in his grandson’s eyes. Just a little push, that spark would flare and burn brightly; and he looks forward to see it.

“N-Nura Clan?” Everyone watches as their heir suddenly turns ashen white, his usual smiling face cracking from the shock. The young boy looks ready to bolt out of the room.

“That’s right.” Rihan continues, throwing his father an accusing glare before he smiles comfortingly at his child who looks ready to double over and faint.

“The Nura Clan is the greatest yōkai clan in the Kanto region and is led by the Supreme Commander of Yōkai, your father and when he retires, it will be you who will inherit that mantle.” Nurarihyon interjects before Rihan can start sugar coating his words and make the child misunderstand the gravity of his responsibilities.

He loves his grandson, but he does not want the child to think that the position he would have to inherit in the future is child’s play. Being the Supreme Commander has responsibilities and duties that he must understand.

Nurarihyon eyes the shocked child in appreciation, so far, Rikuo seems to be taking it well.

He regrets it immensely the moment the child bursts out crying.

……

A few days after that eventful talk, and a couple more as Rikuo spent hinding from anyone present in that talk; too horrified at the fact that he actually cried before everyone, the former Mafia Don finally decided to embrace his new destiny this time around without having to be forced ~~(mandhandled)~~ to take up the position.

Besides, it’s just being the head of a family. He had a lifetime of experience being one.

 _Well, on the bright side,_ Rikuo thought to himself. _At least this time around there won’t be something as insane a time travel, cursed babies and magical jewelries that are actually the items that sustains the existence of the universe._

In hindsight, Rikuo shouldn’t have thought of that. This concerns yōkai after all, there are weirder things than that, he thought to himself as he fought his way through the tower to prevent a pregnant fox spirit from giving birth to a baby that she carried for _centuries_. And that said baby was actually an adult man who returned for his mother’s womb to be reborn again.

_And so, the former Mafia Don starts his ~~reluctant~~ aspiration to be the next head of a yōkai yakuza clan._

* * *

**Target 07: Grandmother – in which Tsuna met his Grandmother and with the meeting, starts wondering if his ranking had risen in Fuuta’a list of People with Bad Luck and People who encounters Weird Situations**

After the whole revelation of Rikuo being the heir for the third, to the relief of everyone in the Nura Clan; their young heir took to the role and responsibilities like a fish in the water. The boy would shadow his father and tries to be involve in Clan matters (the retainers and allies of the clan kept their thoughts to themselves as they observe their human heir.)

Most of all, Rikuo took to pranking with a talent that some yōkai envies, with his most favorite targets of said pranks are his grandfather and father, with more emphasis on his father.

The young child’s pranks at first was as innocent as they came; water on the top of the door and sticking “kick me!” signs on the back are one such example. However, as the number of times Nurarihyon and Rihan escapes his pranks increases, the young boy’s pranks and mischief became more polished and somewhat _dangerous_. ~~Years of being under the tutelage of Reborn gave the former Mafia Don _ideas_.~~

Rihan swears that if it weren’t for the fact that most of them were yōkai and have tough bodies, they might be injured or incapacitated already. Though, Rihan falls deeper in love with his wife upon witnessing said woman avoiding and dodging the pranks with practiced ease. ~~Had he asked, Wakana would have told him that this is the norm in the family; after all pranks, if you looked at it in another point of view, are excellent training for setting up traps and spotting it (at least that’s what a certain Sun Arcobaleno told the children of his students- which in turn caused the impressionable children to take his words to heart, thus creating the Vongola Tradition of prank wars.)~~

Nurarihyon found the whole thing hilarious while everyone else was just hoping that Rikuo would let off with the pranks when Rihan falls for it (and by the looks of it, it won’t be for long. They thought to themselves, taking note of the hassled and disgruntled looks their Second sent towards his smiling and innocent-looking child.)

So far, everything is peaceful albeit _too_ chaotic.

That was until the news of a certain guest visiting became known. It set off the lesser and traumatized yōkai to become _alert_.

“Are all ingredients prepared?” Kejōrō calls out as she quickly chop the meat.

“Yes!” A Rokurokubi answers back as she helps out cleaning the fish while the smaller yōkai cooks the food while some prepares the utensils and plates needed.

This busy scene enters Rikuo’s eyes as he peers inside the kitchen with the purpose of asking Kejōrō if she can include some motchi and dango for desserts. The young boy winces upon hearing the loud crashes of pots colliding- and then the sound of Kejōro’s scolding.

It reminds him of the scene in the Vongola kitchen- just more human chefs running around and cursing each other violently whenever they made a mistake. (He ignores the fear that comes with that memory. ~~There’s no such thing as flaming pots and pans flying around and no, there’s no such thing as mad cackling. _Nope, never_.~~ He wonders what made his usually violent guardians and guests flinched whenever they so happened to catch sight of a smiling cook or kitchen staff. He has no idea at all.)

“Rikuo-sama?” Natō Kazō calls out upon noticing the brown haired child standing by the door peering into the kitchen with wide eyes.

“Do you need something?”

Rikuo blinks in surprise before smiling cheerfully at the yōkai before him. “Hi, Natō Kazō! Do we have a visitor coming? Who are they?”

Natō Kazō freezes at the question, the image of the surprisingly strong woman violently stomping on the yōkai that was hunting around her home and children still fresh on his mind. He shudders, remembering how a stomp puts a foot shaped hole on the pavement.

“T-The person visiting,” He stutters, body shaking from fear. “Is Wakana-sama’s mother.” He finishes.

Rikuo’s smile visibly widen, noting the way the yōkai within hearing range stiffens and shudders at the mention of the guest. His eyes sparkles in excitement.

A grandmother! Tsuna thought to himself, maybe he’ll be able to find out more about his mother’s background now? Based on everyone’s reaction and how the entire household seemed to be quite panicked about this visit, his grandmother of this life may be quite a personality.

Waving goodbye at the bewildered and scared yōkai, Rikuo runs away; leaving Natō Kazō wondering what their heir came for.

Rikuo hides outside, mentally getting himself ready for meeting his grandmother; and by consequence, avoiding his parents that want to tell their little mischievous boy on how to act in front of his surprisingly traditional grandmother.

Though, Rihan wants to warn his child about Wakana’s mother; also known as the most dangerous and insane human that the Nura Clan had ever met.

………

His grandmother arrived at the afternoon. Rikuo notices her arrival when all yōkai with human forms waits at the gates of the house, where a black sleek car (which reminds him so much of the usual car the Vongola uses) is parked.

The door to the backseat of the car opens and a middle aged woman wearing black and orange kimono with long white hair steps out of the car. She slowly walks, each step firm and dignified.

Tsuna couldn’t help but nods in approval at her gait. Really befitting of a boss!

“Welcome, Nanako-sama!” Everyone cheerfully greets.

Rikuo made a face at the name, a forbidding sense of the arriving chaos made the young boy’s rosy cheeks turn pale.

Surely his grandmother’s name is just a coincidence… right?

~~He ignores the tugging from his hyper intuition with practiced eased; those things that Tsuna wants to deny, he stubbornly deny it with a passion that makes a certain sun guardian admire him more.~~

Rikuo watches from up above a tree as his mother walk up to his grandmother, a bright and cheerful smile on her lips.

“Mother! I am so happy to see you!” She greets, hugging his grandmother with bright eye. Nanako smiles and kiss Wakana on her forehead, orange eyes softening.

“You don’t know how much your words mean so much to me, dear.” She gently answers, the picture of grace and fragility that it seems so familiar.

It makes Rikuo think of his previous life. It makes Tsuna remember his own daughter who looks like a soft and easy target but is actually a wolf hiding behind a timid sheep’s clothing. He shudders, remembering the time when his little princess beat up a rather persistent suitor and then crying out to him and his numerous aunts and uncles that about said suitor and how harassed and troubled she was. Such move released the bloodthirsty hounds on the poor boy.

“Oh mother!” Wakana’s smiles widen, her eyes twinkling in happiness and love for her mother. How she misses the feel of that warm flames curling up to hers, giving her comfort and warmth to her cold and broken flames ~~(so painful, feeling the emptiness from the bonds that used to be there.)~~

“Now, now child,” Nanako chidingly speaks, her smile bright and cheerful.

But that didn’t hinder Rikuo from noticing the pained and guilty look she sends towards Wakana. It made him wonder what made his grandmother have that look on her eyes.

“Oh my! I’m so sorry mother!” Wakana breaks free from the hug and ushers her mother inside the house; where in Rihan and Nurarihyon waits inside the receiving room.

“No need to apologize,” Nanako laughs as she follows her daughter.

Rikuo watches the two woman enter the house and sees everyone standing outside suddenly collapsing or siting on the ground, shivering. Raising an eyebrow, the five year old eavesdrops upon their conversation.

“Finally that crazy woman entered the house,” A mirror Tsukumogami whose human form was that of an albino lolita lets out a sigh of relief as she sat on the stone pavement.

A yokai next to her hums in agreement, “It’s so weird seeing her look like a fragile old woman.”

Everyone pauses, remembering the previous scene of Nanako and Wakana embracing and _shudders_. Mama! That image is too terrifying, especially when the last time they had seen the woman; Nanako was threatening their Shōdaishō with a gun that suddenly appeared out of nowhere when she found out that her darling daughter was pregnant and was on the middle of giving birth (She left soon after though, someone calling her for something; hence why their heir hadn’t met the old woman yet.)

Rikuo’s lips quirk up into an amuse smile as he listens to them talking. Hearing no information about his grandmother aside from how they found her to be scary, Rikuo decided to join his elders inside the receiving room.

Jumping down the tree, Rikuo quickly went inside.

He ignores the surprised sounds everyone made and their collective mutterings about how they hadn’t noticed the child at all.

………

“By the way, where is that grandson of mine? I didn’t have the chance to meet him yet because of family matters from my father’s side.” He hears his grandmother speaks cheerfully asking about him as he slides the door open.

Hearing the telltale sound of the door sliding open, everyone turns to look at the entrance. They see the topic of their conversation standing by the door, a bright smile on his face.

Rikuo blinks upon noticing the surprise look his grandmother was sending him.

“Rikuo! Come and greet your grandmother.” Rihan waves his hand, beckoning his son to come forward. He looks at his mother-in-law curiously to see the woman stare at Rikuo with stunned bright orange eyes.

Hearing the words of his father, the child energetically made his way inside the room. He settles down to his seat which was between his parents. Smiling brightly at his grandmother, Rikuo notices the longing in his grandmother’s awfully familiar orange eyes.

…Isn’t those eyes be what a sky, whose flames are one of the purest, would have if they frequently use their flames and enters Hyper Dying Will Mode too many times?

Rikuo keeps his smile firmly into place as his mind starts to fall into a panic. Hieee! Tsuna mentally sobs, why is this always happening to him?

“Hello! My name is Nura Rikuo~”

His grandmother’s eyes softens at Rikuo’s direction.

“I’m very happy to finally meet my only grandson,” She laughs, reaching over to pat Rikuo on the head.

“For a second there, I thought that you were father.” She murmurs softly, speaking those words in Italian.

Hearing those words were enough for Rikuo’s impeccable sense for Weird Situations (honed by the antics of his guardians, his strange physique for attracting trouble and the chaos Reborn drags him into,) to start blaring.

He’s starting to feel like Fate is playing with him again, Rikuo bitterly thought to himself. What are the odds that his grandmother will turn out to be his previous life’s daughter? Knowing his luck, probably a lot.

~~Later on, he cursed himself for thinking of that. He just have to tempt fate, huh?~~

Looking at his grandmother ~~(possibly his daughter)~~ , Rikuo smiles brightly. His corners of his eyes crinkling up.

“Obaa-chan, please tell me about yourself and Okaa-chan! I want to hear childhood stories of Obaa-chan~” He begs instead, not daring to ask his grandmothers name. ~~Too scared, he’s too scared. Tsuna doesn’t know how to face his daughter who broke her ties to the mafia (he doesn’t know what she sacrificed in order to leave).~~

Nanako’s smile widen further, relieved to know that the child is comfortable enough for him to act spoiled. “Alright, if you also tell me about yourself.” She exchanges.

Everyone hides the amused smile on their faces as they watch the five year old nod his head, appearing like a pecking chick. Filled with curiosity, everyone listens as Nanako tells some of her childhood memories.

Rikuo kept his face attentive no matter how much he wants to hide as he realizes how familiar those stories are.

It just had to be his little princess, huh? He wryly thought to himself. Feeling warm flames reaching out to him, Rikuo smiles gently.

* * *

**Target 08: Zen – Where in Tsuna meet a certain poisonous bird. ~~(And no, he does not remind him of Hayato. Not one bit.)~~**

The day, surprisingly enough, started out in Tsurara waking Rikuo up to inform him that Rikuo would have to go on a trip with his father and grandfather to the mountains. The former Mafia Don with a mischievous streak that finally showed itself in this life, did not forget to show his displeasure at being woken up so early in the morning by laying out a number of pranks.

Now sitting inside Oboroguruma, Rikuo’s mood finally turns cheery.

“Otou-chan~” He calls out happilyto his father as he turns his gaze away from the lush trees and the bright blue sky outside.

“Hm?” Upon hearing the child calling for him in the middle of his conversation with his father, Rihan turns his attention to his son. Both men didn’t mind the young child’s interruption of their ~~dreary~~ conversation about the health of a certain head of the Yakushi Clan.

“Where are we going? Who are we going to meet?” Rikuo starts bombarding his father with question after question.

“Are there any young yōkai that I can play with? Have I met them already? Oh! I hope we’re visiting Uncle Hihi, I want to meet his son! His son sounds so interesting from his stories.”

Rihan’s lips quirk up into a smile as he watches his son chattering nonstop, from wanting to meet Hihi’s son to how strong said boy is. Rihan holds up a hand in response to Rikuo’s chattering, golden eyes glittering with amusement.

Seeing that usual gesture that signals for Rikuo to calm down and to shut up, the boy closes his mouth and smiles sheepishly at his father.

“We’re heading to the Yakushi Clan to meet the clan head.” Rihan speaks after seeing Rikuo settling down.

“There is a child that can play with you, he’s the head’s son and soon-to-be head of the Yakushi Clan.” Rihan pauses upon seeing that flicker of mischief and anticipation in his son’s amber eyes. He can see the child vibrating with barely suppressed excitement.

“And, you should tell Hihi about wanting to play with his son when you see him next time. Maybe he’ll allow it.” Rihan mildly adds, already knowing the result of that endeavor. After all, Hihi did ask for his approval about his son’s matter. Something that Rihan agrees with; and if it was possible, would have Rdone the same with Rikuo.

Rikuo made a face in response, already knowing the result of that. Hihi is surprisingly adamant at raising his son without any yōkai related things. Said son didn’t even know of his heritage.

~~Tsuna didn’t agree with that at all. After all, when the child would find out of his heritage (and he _will_ , secrets always comes out) it would be quite a hard pill to swallow. To find out that one isn’t fully human.~~

“Too bad,” He sighs, eyes glistening as he stares at the tatami mat.

Nurarihyon and Rihan exchanges glances with each other. How can this little hellion look like a kick puppy? ~~Too cute really~~. The two thought to themselves.

How can this child one day command the Hyakki Yakō? _Through cuteness?_ The two thinks before dismissing the mental image of a grown Rikuo looking at his opponent with wide puppy dog eyes and a cute pout on his lips.

~~Had they knew of who Rikuo was in his past life, they would have known that Tsuna did exactly that; conquering the Mafia World with his angelic smile and charms. Though in the opponent’s case, better to fall into the hands of this angelic sky than those rabid and demonic dogs that he calls guardians and allies.~~

“We are here,” Nurarihyon announces as Oboroguruma descends to the ground. They waited until the cart landed and the three went down, with Rihan carrying the five year old in his arms.

“Welcome, Nurarihyon-sama, Rihan-sama, Rikuo-sama.” A frail beautiful woman greets as soon as she spots them from where she stands, bowing lightly to the three.

“Please follow me.” She softly speaks before leading them to the receiving room.

Rikuo watches the sickly young woman walk in front of them worriedly. Mentally, he wonders why such feeble and weak woman who looks like she’ll topple over the moment the wind blows, would be the one to greet them. _Maybe it’s just how she looks?_ He muses.

As soon as their guide slid the door open, a weak yet resolute voice greets them. They look inside the room to see a middle aged man bowing in greeting.

“I, Zhen, welcomes Nurarihyon-sama, Rihan-sama and Rikuo-sama.”

Rihan smiles lightly at the sight of his friend and subordinate. “Yo, Zhen.” He greets and shamelessly sat down at the seat prepared for him.

Nurarihyon nods in greeting and glancing at his grandson who was staring with wide eyes filled with sympathy, he speaks. “Rikuo, why don’t you play outside while the adults catch up with us?”

Rikuo blinks, and that too old and weary look within his amber eyes disappears.

“Eh?” His grandson squeaks in surprise as his words finally sink in.

Rikuo stares at both his father and grandfather before glancing at the man. He pauses and then smiles, “Alright! Please excuse me~”

He turns and runs off, leaving behind a bewildered Zhen and an amused Nurarihyon and Rihan.

_Besides, Rikuo doesn’t want to hear them discuss the obviously detorating health of the Yakushi Clan Head. ~~Tsuna can recognize that look after all. The look of a man who knew he’s dying and welcomes that fate with open arms.~~_

……

Rikuo, once stepping out of the courtyard, stops running and absentmindedly strolls through the courtyard.

His mind still on Zhen, the sickly looking Clan Head of the Yakushi Clan. _He’s going to die soon_ , he thought to himself; memories of the Future That Never Was resurfacing, of a certain Sun Arcobaleno having the same complexion and look, ~~(Reborn just hid it better,)~~ of a small coffin being buried to the ground ~~(so heavy. So the saying was true that smallest coffins are the heaviest-)~~ ~~~~

He blinks, banishing the memory out of his thoughts ~~because it didn’t happen; his tutor _lived_ and the curse was broken.~~

Rikuo came back to his senses in front of a tree; the boy stares at the tree blankly before picking up a random leaf on the ground, wanting to play with it.

“Hey! What are you doing here, human?” A young and brash voice sounds out along with the rustling of the bushes behind him.

Rikuo’s reflexes kicks in, body shifting into a stance ready to run ~~(Because he can’t use his flame, he’s defenseless-)~~ and he turns around just in time to see a young boy with khaki colored hair and russet red eyes.

 _Just a boy and with how similar he looks to Zhen-san, probably the son that Otou-chan was talking about_ , he thought to himself.

He subtly relaxes and shifts his body into a more casual stance. Rikuo smiles brightly at the young boy before him.

“I’m Nura Rikuo.” He introduces himself instead, knowing that stating his name is enough. “What’s your name?”

The child pauses, processing the name before he sputters; his cheeks flushing red. Bowing deeply ~~(painfully reminding him of his dear Storm)~~ , the child shouts out.

“Rikuo sama! My apologies for not recognizing you!” He speaks formally. Rikuo watches in amusement as the child turns redder while glancing at him.

“My name is Zen.” He adds surprisingly meek, and dare Rikuo say it, _shy_.

Rikuo blinks, clearing away the overlapping image of a brash teen with silver hair and green eyes. ~~It hurts. How he misses them so so much. Why can’t he rest and be by their side? Why was he given another chance in life? A life that doesn’t include his elements. It hurts, seeking out bonds that are broken and no longer active.~~

“Rikuo-sama?” Zen tilts his head, bewildered at the sight of amber eyes staring at him blankly.

The younger boy blinks and that too sad eyes disappears.

“Zen-kun then! It’s okay, no need to be so polite towards me~”

 _ ~~HayatoHayatoHayato~~_ that name keeps repeating within his mind like a mantra, but then his hyper intuition tingles and Tsuna knows that no matter how much he wishes that Zen was his brother, his best friend and storm guardian; this child wasn’t and couldn’t be him. ~~Ah. He misses them so much.~~

“I can’t! That will be disrespecting Rikuo-sama!” The boy replies indignantly and Rikuo couldn’t help but laugh at the familiar response.

“Alright, alright. It’s my first time coming here so can Zen-kun show me around?”

Hearing those words, the boy practically glows at him.

_It was the start of a deep brotherhood. And maybe with this, Tsuna can ease that gnawing loneliness within his heart as a new bond takes place._

* * *

**Target 09: Nura Rikuo –In which the Nura Clan observes their heir and _notices_.**

Even before the whole revelation of their young master being the heir of the clan, the numerous yōkai within the main household and the members of said heir’s family couldn’t help but notice the oddity of one Nura Rikuo.

Sometimes, they would catch sight of a pair of eyes that looks too weary and too old for a toddler to have.

Sometimes, they’ll see that amber eyes stare blankly at nothing; full of loneliness and sadness that they couldn’t help but wonder what kind of life their heir had lived previously (and it can’t be nothing but reincarnation; for what reasons would the young child, that they hold at the palm of their hands and protect so fiercely, to look like that?)

They wonder and wishes to ask.

Wakana wants to ask, especially when it was one of those days where her son would slip up and speak in Italian ~~(and wasn’t that a surprise? to hear the language from the life that she left behind)~~ and that spark of sky flames that usually come into the surface of her ~~untrained~~ son’s skin ~~(She can’t and never will tell him about flames. To tell him that would be to drag him into that world, she would prefer that her son would stay in the world of yōkai and legends than in a world where betrayal, death, deceit, and loss is constant,)~~ just in reach for him to feel but not brought out, whenever her son feels lonely.

And it hurts, because Wakana can _sense_ the present but broken bonds within those welcoming flames. It hurts because she understands how painful it is, to reach out for something that is no longer there. It hurts because there’s nothing she can do to help him ease from the pain ~~(not when she’s also suffering from the same pain.)~~ The only thing Wanaka can do is shower him with affection and care; to remind him always that she’s there and he’s loved by everyone.

Wakana wishes to ask but she also doesn’t dare.

Because, whatever happened in Rikuo’s past life, it have something to do with the mafia. And Wakana, for all that she’s Vongola, is a coward. She doesn’t want to be reminded of that world full of blood and Expectations _~~because she’s not a good sky. She failed them again and again. Until her guardians are no longer beside her and all she can do is smile brightly like she promised.~~_

Rihan, unlike his wife, doesn’t see the gaze of someone who still clung into broken bonds. Instead, he sees someone who had experienced a lot; had lost people dear to him; had fought battles and wars; and came out _alive_ , _victorious_ , and somewhat _whole_ from his son’s eyes.

Rihan doesn’t know how to deal with the knowledge that his son remembers his past life but he tries. He tries to make sure that his son knows he is loved, that Rihan would always be there for his son.

_He ignores how hesitant and unsure the boy is sometimes when he interacts with him, how the word ‘father’ seems so unfamiliar to his son, how Rikuo’s eyes would flash with dislike when someone would mention the word ‘father’ and then looks guilty when it sunk in that father refers to Rihan ~~(and it stings. To know that in another life, his son grew up hating his father. And that hate follows him into this life, but Rikuo’s trying and Rihan’s also trying. They’re both trying. And maybe one day, when someone would ask Rikuo for about his father… His son wouldn’t have that flash of dislike and resentment in his eyes.)~~_

They wonder but doesn’t dare to ask.

_Because they have faith that Rikuo would one day trust them with the knowledge of his past life and tell them himself._

* * *

**Target 10: Question – In which his father asked him a question and Tsuna decided to _tell._**

“Rikuo, how does dying feel like?”

The abrupt question from his father in the middle of another game with everyone in the room rendered everyone stunned and speechless. The boisterous noise from their merrymaking suddenly cease to be as if all occupants in the room was hit by a spell that can prevent the target from making any noises.

 _It really wasn’t surprising for them to notice and know,_ Rikuo thought to himself and yet as he heard that question from his father, especially after their visit from the Yakushi Clan. ~~Tsuna~~ Rikuo found himself staring in surprise at his father.

“I-“He found himself stuttering and from the corner of his eyes, he saw his mother stand up worried. He shook as he took a deep breath before answering his father.

“This question really shouldn’t be asked to me, you know? Because I died from old age. My death was peaceful.” _Not as gruesome as some of his guardians who died to protect him, who sacrificed their lives for him._

He sees the relief washing on their face and warmth fills his heart at the thought that they are worried about how he had died; that they didn’t wish for him to die gruesomely or reluctantly.

“But,” He pauses as memories of those late night talk with his male Mist came into mind.

“I heard from someone I used to know that dying felt like being on fire, that every nerves on his body were hot. He also said that dying is a struggle to live; you want- you _have_ to move and you _need_ to move but you just couldn’t. And then, when everything nears its end; it’s finally peace and rest. It’s like being in your mother’s embrace again. Dying is peace,” Rikuo smiles lightly. “At least, that’s what he said.”

Silence pervades the room as they took in the thought that Rikuo- or who he was in his past life, knew someone who died once.

Wakana pursed her lips as a thought came to be. She doesn’t dare think of it.

“…Do you miss your family?” She breaks the silence by asking that one question that had plagued her every waking moment. He must have miss them terribly, she thought to herself, remembering those amber eyes filled with loneliness.

Her little boy ~~(and he will always be. No matter what. She will always see him as her son)~~ _stills_ and looks at her with that eyes filled with sky flames. His expression is blank and devoid with any emotion as he stares at her, searching for something.

And suddenly, he _smiles_ ; a breathtaking and gentle smile that fills Wakana with warmth, love and acceptance. ~~And Wakana couldn’t help but think of her grandfather; of photo of a youth smiling at the camera. Her boy resembles him so much.~~

“I miss my family and Family always; but you’re all here with me now.” He laughs brightly, his sepia eyes lighting up in happiness.

The silent and somber mood within the room burst into loud cheers and shouts as everyone tacitly decides to drop the topic when their heir insinuates that he views them as his family.

Wakana gently smiles as she watch her husband riling up their son before she decides to go to the kitchen to help out.

She tactfully decided not to ask which Famiglia her son belonged. ~~Why else would her boy say family and Family?~~

She doesn’t dare to.

Because, Wakana fears for the answer; for the confirmation of her conjecture.

_Why ask when it will drag her son back into that world? Why ask when it might have to force him back? ~~Because, as much as Wakana loves and trusts her family and Famiglia, they would never let her son live as a civilian if they found out about him.~~_

_~~But she knew the answer; knew it deep in her bones.~~ _

_~~Because flame users of that caliber are rare, and there are only a handful of skies with that kind of flame purity. His flames, no matter how he tries to disguise it, recognizes Wakana; seeks out her flames as a senior does.~~ _

_~~As someone within the same bloodline and family does.~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~ Please do share your thoughts about this chapter- and if you have some suggestions of which character some guardians can reincarnate into... Well, do suggest. Though I already planned that Kiyotsugu would be Gokudera- even though in his childhood Kiyotsugu should be someone who doesn't believe in yōkai but I cannot resist XD 
> 
> Just the thought of what Goku-chan would drag Tsu-chan into in his quest for UMAs and with the addition of yōkai... Well, I like.
> 
> Does anyone even remember the name of the clan Zen's a part of? Honestly, I searched for it and then, to my utter surprise... the name's Yakushi- which so happens that there's also a clan like that in Naruto. Both clan's specialty is medicine XD how surprising HAHAHA also, the name reminds me of Yakult XD I keep typing Yakult by mistake lol 
> 
> Also, Wakana know~ She just didn't have the courage to admit it to herself (Denial runs in the family apparently hahaha). And, what do you think about Wakana being a sky whose guardians died? XD
> 
> Anyways see you guys in the next chapter~


	3. Target 11 - 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now presenting the chapter of the story XD I was honestly not expecting that this would be well received lol I figured that the fandom of NnM would be... well, less than KHR. Wasn't expecting it to get more popular than my other stories XD Though I have to blame my updating frequency for that HAHAHA I pretty much don't have the will to write anything in "His Will" until I figured up what the end game of the story would be (read: until I mix up all those supernatural elements and plot ideas into the KHR canon world XD)
> 
> Anyways, hope you all will like the following targets. I wasn't expecting that this would turn out longer but hahaha...

**Target 11: Marshmallow Addict – How Tsuna met a certain albino once again. He’s starting to wonder if he’s cursed- _how did he end up meeting an old friend the moment he’s been left on his own by his father and grandfather?!_**

Rikuo pouts, legs kicking back and forth as he sat on the bench; his face scrunching up as if he ate something sour.

His father and grandfather, who was tasked with accompanying him outside to play by his mother, was nowhere to be found. The two men disappeared after they had arrived at the playground, not before leaving an instruction to Rikuo that the young boy shouldn’t leave the bench and that they’ll come back quickly.

 _Oji-chan is probably back to his dine and dash ways,_ the boy thought. “And Otou-chan’s taking so _looong_ to buy that strawberry ice-cream.” He grouse to himself.

“Marshmallows?” A young voice full of mischief suddenly speaks out as a white marshmallow blocks Rikuo’s vision of the children happily playing in the park.

Out of habit from a past life, Rikuo made a face as he shook his head in refusal.

Rikuo freezes as his action finally sunk in. _Hieee! What did he just **do**?_ Did he actually scorned someone- a child’s thoughtful sharing of sweets, out of a habit from his past life because of a certain marshmallow addict?

Turning to look at the child with the intention of apologizing, Rikuo’s thoughts came into a halt as his jaw drop in surprise at the sight of a _younger_ version of a marshmallow loving Sky.

“Byakuran?” He squeaks out in surprise.

Rikuo couldn’t be more thankful that Reborn was already dead and that the man didn’t see him _squeak_.

Somewhere in Kyoto, a teen pauses and looks up to the sky with a sadistic gleam on his dark eyes. _What disgraceful thing did Dame-Tsuna do this time?_ He thought as his senses (developed over years of watching over his student) tingles. He shrugs, deciding to find out later. He turns his attention back to the little five year old girl staring at him in recognition and horror. Oh well, he’ll just have to mess with that silly student of his when his path would cross with his- for now, he’ll just _play_ with this silly brat until that time comes.

“Ah?” The albino child tilts his head, impish violet eyes staring back. His smile widens as he innocently asks, “How did you know my grandfather’s name?”

Watching the other child eat the offered marshmallow, Rikuo made a face; his intuition telling him that the child sitting next to him is someone he is familiar with. Someone he _knows_. He focuses, feeling out the flames the ‘child’ gives off with his own inactive flames.

Amber eyes softens upon recognizing that welcoming and playful flames that immediately latches onto his own the moment the two flames came into contact.

The foxy smile on the lips of the albino softens in response to the feel of those familiar accepting flames tentatively reaching out for his own flames. How long had he felt this kind of acceptance? Ever since the death of Uni and Tsuna, (his sister and brother, skies who carried the same responsibility. The two people who _understood_ ,) he had never felt this way again.

Rikuo snorts in disdain, “Don’t try to deny it- your flames gave you away, Bya-kun.” The young boy smiles wryly at the other.

Byakuran laughs out loud in response as he moves to hug the child who used to be his brother in all but blood. “Tsu-chan is so mean~ I haven’t seen you for a long time and yet _this_ is what I get~”

Rikuo rolled his eyes in response at the Mare Sky’s antics. “My name is Nura Rikuo now, Bya-kun.” He murmurs in response, sepia eyes observing the other boy’s reaction carefully.

Byakuran _stills_ in his arms, face hidden from Rikuo’s view but that didn’t stop the Vongola Sky from guessing the albino’s reaction.

“ _Oh._ ” Byakuran responds after a minute of silence. “I see~” His voice was light and airy- seemingly sounding uncaring of what Rikuo declared. Yet, there was something to it that made Rikuo stare at the other party who still has his head buried on Rikuo’s shoulders.

“I don’t want to go back there, Byakuran.” Rikuo grimly speaks up, ignoring the cold (yet, it feels scalding hot on his skin) tears wetting his shirt.

“I’m so _tired_. Everyone wants something from me- expects something from me. They see me as Vongola Decimo, someone who wants to bring back Vongola to its roots. They see me as that kind selfless _saint_ of a man who would do anything for his friends. They see me as that foolish man who is too kind and good to kill. They see me as that all powerful man, capable of doing impossible feats.”

He pauses, letting his friend absorbed what he was trying to say.

“No one sees me as simply Tsuna besides you and the others.” He murmurs. “I just want to be Tsuna, you know? Just Tsuna. Tsuna who can make his own choices, Tsuna who can pick his own destiny.”

 _But does Rikuo have that luxury that Tsuna wants?_ A voice that sounds like his voice back when he was a teen sound in his mind. _Doesn’t Rikuo have his own destiny waiting for him as well? Doesn’t Rikuo have a Family to inherit when he comes of age?_

 _It’s different_ , Tsuna thinks. _Because I chose to want that position._

 _Do you?_ The voice asks in amusement. ~~And Tsuna finds that he couldn’t answer back to that rhetoric.~~

Instead, the former Mafia don ignores that thought and proceeds to tell his companion: “I don’t want to go back- because here I’m just Rikuo and I’m _free_ here. Bya-kun.”

Tsuna doesn’t want to go back to that world where he was viewed as the second coming of his ancestor. He neither want to be seen in another person’s shadow and legacy again nor does he want to be buried in heaps of expectations again.

He just wants to be Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsunayoshi Sawada without a title to his name.

He doesn’t want to be Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo. The one who made it his goal to burn Vongola to the ground and build it up a new, the one whose hands were stained with the blood of his enemies and carries the death of his allies because of his _naïve_ and _foolish_ dream.

Silence surrounds them, the noise of the playground muting as the two Skies drowns in their own thoughts.

“Is Ri-chan happy here?” A tentative and soft voice broke the silence. Parting from the ~~tender and loving, forever accepting~~ embrace of his brother, Byakuran looks at the younger boy before him.

Rikuo _smiles_. A breathtaking and delighted smile that threw away Byakuran’s doubts and reservations about the other’s choice.

“Of course I am, Bya-kun!”

“…That’s good.”

………

“Young Master?” Tsurara calls out. She tilts her head in confusion at Rikuo staring in surprise at the sight of a very familiar white haired child standing in the doorsteps of the Nura Household while holding a basket full of fruits.

“ _What_ ,” Rikuo heatedly hissed; ignoring the stunned stares from his Clan members and his parents as he glowers at the obviously amused child before him.

“ _Are you doing here?”_ He demands.

“Why,” Byakuran starts, his lips tugging up to form a mischievous smile. There’s a teasing and playful glint in his violet eyes as he stares at the Vongola Sky innocently. “I am here to say hello and introduce myself as your new neighbor, Ri-chan~”

Tsuna made a face in response to the foxy child’s statement, not minding the disapproving looks thrown his way from his mother as well as the amused looks every yōkai has in vicinity as they shamelessly eavesdrop on the two children.

“I can’t believe that you choose to move here.” His voice was still harsh, yet it was tinted with exasperation and indulgence.

Byakuran grins, “Eh~” He singsong before his playful expression shifts quickly as he stares at his friend in the eye- violet eyes full of solemnity and alight with determination.

“You’ve made your choice, Ri-chan. And,” Pausing a bit to regard his brother, Byakuran smiles teasingly. “I’ve made mine as well~”

Rikuo stares at Byakuran, analyzing and taking a part all the unsaid and hidden meanings of his words. The usually smiling and playful boy regards the equally playful albino a thoughtful look before his lips tug up into a bright and brilliant smile.

“Then,” He starts as he beams at the older child. “I’m glad to see you again, Bya-kun!”

_Sometime after Byakuran inadvertently found out about yōkai, the albino took it all into stride and joined Rikuo in pranking everyone in the mansion. Rikuo regrets welcoming the other terribly upon having to avoid the ~~unusual~~ combination of Byakuran and his grandfather working together to catch him off-guard._

_His flames, inactive and crippled from the shattered bonds, curls in contentment as a broken bond snaps back into place._

* * *

**Target 12: Strange Duo – In which Rihan and the Nura Clan observes the strange relationship of their young master and their new neighbor. Where in Byakiran drags Tsuna around and causes Trouble.**

It was surprising, Rihan muses as he watches his son animatedly and vehemently denies whatever it was that their mischievous human guest keeps on whispering and suggesting; to see Rikuo drop his false childishness and morphs into a cautious and mature child as he acts as the voice of reason for their new neighbor.

The first time the albino introduced himself to the clan as their new neighbor; Rihan was surprised to see his usually friendly son _bristling_ at the sight of the boy. Still, Rikuo’s delight at the sight of the boy was still apparent to those watching though, no matter how rude he came off as he demands why the other child was in their doorsteps.

It was surprising to see his son get along well with a human child for the first time.

(Rihan casts aside those awkward moments and times when his son would throw other human children _looks_ when no one was looking- as if puzzled by their reactions when something happened and they didn’t _do_ what he expected them to do. ~~What Rihan didn’t know was that Rikuo was already so used to Chaos and Vongola brand of insanity that he couldn’t adjust to the usual _normal_ and utterly _civilian_ children.)~~

Like that one time a rabid dog found its way into the park, all children aside from his son took one look at the dog and _ran_ to their parents. His son, on the other hand, looks at the children with an aghast look, as if he was expecting his playmates to _stay_ and _fight_ against the dog head on, as he dodges the oncoming dog with an ease that surprises Rihan.

Much later, Rihan would look back on this memory and compare it to the one he’s witnessing. He looks away. _Poor dog_ , the hanyō thought as he heard the rabid dog whimper in submission as a violet flame covered tonfa buried itself into the concrete.)

Byakuran, ~~(named after a flower. The name reminds Rihan of a certain flower yōkai that still makes his heart clench from pain and sadness. _He made her hurt so much,)_~~ behind that smiles and tricks he played at everyone, hides a sharp and terrifyingly intimidating personality. Rihan finds it out later as the young boy _stares_ hard at the humanoid council members when the albino stumbles (the two were probably once again playing their weird version of hide and seek that looks more of a training exercise the more Rihan looks at them playing again and again) upon them in the middle of a chat about Rikuo.

The child happens to hear Hitotsume opposing vehemently at Rikuo’s capability as the third head. The kid’s smile drops (along with Rihan’s) the moment the one-eyed yōkai lists out Rikuo’s ‘faults.’ His eyes narrows and a killing intent that alarms every yōkai in the vicinity shows itself.

The kid smiles brightly (it surprisingly looks eerie at the child and made him appear villainous for a moment) at Hitotsume- not batting an eye at the sight of the one eyed yōkai before dropping one sentence before leaving.

“Personally, I think so as well. The position you’re talking about isn’t fit for Ri-chan. After all, there are obviously _greater_ position for Ri-chan.” The boy smiling a chillingly cold smile as he speaks. His tone perfunctory as if being the Supreme Commander of Yōkai is a position that is lower than dregs in his eyes.

His thoughts about the position renders everyone in earshot speechless.

Nurarihyon was absolutely thrilled about the kid though. If only for the fact that the child cares very much for his grandson and how protective he was of Rikuo.

And personally, the hanyō also agrees with the boy’s words. His boy is the greatest- anyone else who said otherwise would have to be… _roughen up_ with Nenekirimaru until they’ll agree with his assessment.

Byakuran is an enigma, Rihan thinks, an unknown and a danger that might one day show its claws and fangs to the clan. But, they would still welcome the child within the household until such day or time would come- no matter if his presence causes the others who had seen his ‘serious’ side to be vigilant.

The reason was simply because-

 _“Hie!”_ A high-pitched _loud_ shriek startles everyone, and immediately all heads turn to look at the pair of children playing in the backyard.

“ _Byakuran, no!_ ”

Rihan lets out an amused laugh at the sight of his son fleeing from the albino (who was currently holding a Chihuahua in his arms) with an inhuman speed.

_Just the sight of his son’s brilliant smile and delighted eyes are enough for the doors of the Nura Clan to be open for the human child. No matter how suspicious said child is._

………

“Uncle Rihan!” A distinctively familiar voice calls out, conspicuous amidst the boisterous noise of his Hyakki Yakō.

“ _Hie! Byakuran no!_ ” A shriek follows after the call, so familiar and usual that it brought out a brief smile from Rihan.

The Hyakki Yakō, currently travelling around the town for a night of mischief and misdeed, stops on their tracks as they heard those familiar _young_ voices (shouldn’t those children stay inside the house? Don’t they know how dangerous the night can be?)

Everyone turns to look at the direction where the sounds came from, and a certain Lord of the Pandemonium’s eyes widen in surprise at the current… look of his son as Rikuo resists Byakuran’s manhandling.

Rikuo who was dressed as a girl (and could very well pass off as one.)

Rikuo lets out a squeak as he notices the wide eyed stares directed his way. He quickly reaches out and clings to the older (and taller) boy’s shirt. Hiding behind Byakuran, the young ~~girl~~ boy peeks out and greets his father.

“Otou-chan!” He shyly calls out, pink dusting his cheeks.

Several yōkai with Lolita complexes stifles their squeals of delight at their very cute young heir (or is it heiress now? They wish that Rihan and Wakana would try to have a daughter. How cute would she be!)

Rihan clears his throat, nodding at his head in response to his son’s greeting.

“Rikuo,” The hanyō starts and then pauses as he tries to get his thoughts into order. “This…” He pauses awkwardly, not sure whether to address the fact that: a _human_ saw the hordes of yōkai following him, or Rikuo and Byakuran are out and running about in the streets at night _without_ adult supervision, or his son’s current… dressing (even if his son looks cute in such an outfit and strokes his desire of having a cute little daughter.)

“Uncle Rihan, Ri-chan looks _so_ cute in this get up ne?” Byakuran interjects before Rihan can set the topic to the elephant in the room. A devilish smile on his face, the Mare Sky enjoys and relishes at the astonished faces Rihan and his Hyakki Yakō sported.

And then, seeing that lost look on his brother’s father, (a far more better father than Iemitsu was, in Byakuran’s opinion, at least the man didn’t try to _hide_ things from his family- or left them for _years,_ ) Byakuran decided to help out by giving out an explanation.

Poor guy, he married a Vongola woman and then ended up having the former Vongola Decimo as his son- a formula that _spells_ of chaos and ridiculous situations. He should be used to the chaos by now though, Byakuran muses but then remembering how Wanaka acts, he shrugs. Well, should be had that Sky not kept everything that is Vongola out of Rihan’s life. Though the man _does_ have some immunity to it considering the beings behind him.

“Ri-chan’s sleeping over in my house,” He explains, a smile on his face as he regards the hordes of yōkai curiously. He didn’t question the astounded man about his followers though- he’ll save the questions to his brother later.

“And we were playing some games to stave off our boredom. And then, Ri-chan lost the game and as punishment, he has to dress up as a girl.”

Tactfully, the retired Gesso Don deigns not to tell the adults that they were playing Vongola style ~~the usual violent and life threatening games Reborn roped them into playing as a form of training.~~ They were trying to bring out Tsuna’s dormant (sealed really, or at least, it felt like it) flames- but Byakuran knows that such a thing is currently an impossible task with his friend’s current state.

~~Tsuna still haven’t accepted his current situation and life- no matter _how_ accepting he was in the surface. He wouldn’t, couldn’t, accept that Nura Rikuo and Sawada Tsunayoshi is one and the same.~~

“And then,” He continues on childishly, finding amusement at the sight of those starry eyed stares and blushing faces directed at his brother. Heh, Ri-chan’s cuteness is a weapon on their own- too bad that the other rarely makes use of it. ~~~~

“I _have_ this urge to take a walk all of the sudden.” He finishes and seeing the doubt in Rihan’s eyes, adds carelessly. “Of course, we have an adult accompanying us.”

He grins and then motions to a brightly lit café. “Uncle Wonomichi, my guardian, is with us. He’s sitting over there.” He points to an old man sitting by the windows who was currently enjoying his drink and pastries.

Rihan thoughtfully stares at the foxy child, who returns the gaze with a knowing and teasing look. The hanyō sighs. Well, at least these two are children with memories of their past life. They should probably know better than to seek trouble. He thinks to himself.

What the hanyō didn’t know is that they are not the ones seeking trouble, it was trouble always seeking them out instead. Had he known, he wouldn’t have let these two children (and their future friends) out of his sight every time they went out. It would have saved him the trouble to rush to their aid in the future.

“Alright then,” He agrees and decided to not mention the hordes of yōkai behind him. The child didn’t hide his curiosity towards his subordinates but so far, he didn’t ask about them. Though, Rihan doubts that his son would be able to escape the albino’s interrogation later.

“Just don’t go looking for trouble.”

Rihan states instead of scolding the two children. How can his son even find and recognize someone he knows in his previous life? And that said person is also someone who reincarnated with his memories of his past life intact.

Had Byakuran know the thoughts running in his head, the Sky would have retorted and explained that he didn’t reincarnate. He hadn’t died after all. He just ended up de-aged because of a certain Earthling’s intervention and offer.

Setting aside the issue of the two’s night excursion, Rihan’s gaze turns to scrutinize his son’s current apparel. He couldn’t help but blink at the sight of his son (or is it daughter now with his current appearance?)

Somehow, Byakuran managed to acquire a long brown wig styled into two piggy tails, a wig with the same shade as his son’s hair color and fits snuggly on his son’s head; it appears natural and so in place that Rihan’s starting to doubt if the son Wakana gave birth to is actually a daughter. The clothes: a cute orange sundress with floral patterns, a white half jacket and cute doll shoes, were also in Rikuo’s sizes and looks very adorable on the kid.

 _He really looks like a girl_ , the hanyō thought. Glancing at the blushing and starstruck faces of his subordinates, his overprotective instincts kicked in.

“Oi,” Rihan calls out to the horde. “What are you lot staring at? It’s time to move!” He abruptly instructs.

“Rikuo and Byakuran,” He address the kids and then reminds them again. “Don’t go looking for trouble, okay?”

Without waiting for their response, the man turns his back away from the children before his desire to scoop up his son and hug the child overcome him. He leads the procession to another part of town; the rest of his entourage grumbles but they still follow after their leader- not before saying their goodbyes to their young master and his friend though.

“ _Byakuran!_ ” The last thing they heard was the sound of Rikuo screaming out the name of his friend as the other proceeds to cackle loudly.

_A few days later, a little booklet full of a brunette girl circulates the household- with Nurarihyon, Wakana and Rihan getting a bigger book full of cute photos of the girl in different outfits and poses._

………

Rikuo stares blankly at the sight greeting him as he enters the receiving room. He watches Byakuran throwing questions after questions to Zen who looks ready to erupt and spit blood from anger while said yōkai’s father along with Rikuo’s watches on with amused smiles on their faces.

The patience he is lauded for in his past life _snaps_.

“ _Bya-kun_.” Rikuo calls out. He tilts his head with a bright smile on his face.

Byakuran freezes mid-question about Zen’s particular state of health. The memories of those times when Tsuna was _furious_ suddenly coming into mind.

To the great surprise of everyone, the teasing smile on Byakuran’s face drops as he suddenly straighten his back and adopts a more innocent and serious expression. The boy turns around to face their irate heir for the briefest moment- they see the boy’s smile falter.

“Tsu-“ Byakuran pauses as it dawns into him that he’s uttering the wrong name. A chill crawled down his back at the sight of that ~~horrifying~~ smile widening and an image of Tsuna using freezing his guardians in the middle of their food fight (turned brawl) appears in his mind.

The albino tries to backtrack, “I mean…” Clearing his throat, Byakuran nervously smiles at his fellow Sky.

“Rikuo!” He greets.

By this time, everyone’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. After all, they were already used to seeing their young heir indulging the misbehavior and antics of the marshmallow lover with an exasperated and resigned air.

It was the first time they had seen Rikuo put his foot down and displayed his dominance over the older boy- and that the albino actually looks genuinely scared of the younger boy.

“ _Hadn’t I told you to be on your best behavior.”_

That was a question, right? Byakuran wonders, then why does that feel more like a statement? His smile turns stiff as he feels those flames slowly rising up into the surface.

This… This wouldn’t be the opportunity that Tsuna needs to activate his flames… right?

Mind thrown in disarray from panic and fear, the Mare ring holder ~~(sealed to make sure that Byakuran’s mind wouldn’t _break_ from the strain, Kawahira gave it back to him- procuring the rings from who knows where. It’s chained, and used as a pendant these days. _Some days, the ring feels heavier than it should, weighing Byakuran down to the point where he can barely breathe. Some days, Byakuran barely remembers its existence,)_~~ decided to flee and visit once again after Rikuo calms down.

“Oh my,” He looks around in panic, searching for the most viable escape route except for the doors where Rikuo stood as deterent.

“Look at the time.” His eyes fell on the window and decision made, the boy readies himself to _flee_.

“I just remembered that Uncle Kawahira would be coming over for a visit!” The albino blurts out and then _bolts_ out of the room through the window; stunning Rikuo in the process as the brunet hears a very familiar name coming out of the boy’s mouth.

Everyone’s eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the _human_ child jumping down the window. Worriedly, Yuki Onna rushes forward to check whether or not the child survived the fall but halt at the sight of said child hovering by the window; a cheeky smile on his lips and a pair of white wings flapping behind him.

Several Yōkai lets out a sound of surprise at the sight.

“Bye, Ri-chan!” With a chirp and a nervous grin, the marshmallow lover decided to run away and leave Rikuo to the task of explaining how he sprouted wings to the Nura clan.

Rikuo snaps out of his reverie and _stares_ at the retreating figure of his fellow sky. His amber eyes burns with a vengeance.

_“Byakuran!”_

After that, a story of a fallen angel that fell on earth circulates in the Nura Clan’s grapevine of gossips and rumors. By the time Byakuran finally gathered the courage to come over and visit, everyone already thinks that the human boy is a fallen angel in disguise.

_Rikuo was not amused as he tries and explains once again that Byakuran was just manifesting an already distant yōkai bloodline- senzo-gaeri, return to ancestry to be precise. Unfortunately for the former Mafia Don, the explanation went in one ear and out of the other for the yōkai._

_~~Rikuo is so done with all this things really.~~ _

………

Byakuran and Rikuo’s relationship is one that has been built in their past life and continues on in their present life, the Nura Clan concludes after observing how the two children interacts. They didn’t start over from scratch, or didn’t act as if they didn’t spent a lifetime with each other.

They see it in the way Byakuran would sometimes stumbles mid-sentence as he calls out a syllable of a different name. How the young boy would look so _surprise_ as Rikuo smiles mischievously while declaring his intent to be the Third- as if he expected the other to _deny_ and _reject_ the position with all his might. How the albino would sometimes mention things like the weather which seems to refer to some people the two once knew.

They _see_ that Byakuran clings into the past the same way their heir does.

No matter how hard Rikuo tries to hide it from them, they see the distant look the child would have when there was a lull on the chaos, (which made everyone tried so hard to create as much noise and Chaos as possible,) see how the child would sometimes look stunned upon calling him by his name as if it weren’t his own. Their heir still haven’t come to terms with his rebirth, no matter how well adjusted he seems at the surface.

Byakuran and Rikuo are brothers, siblings not by blood (as they gleaned from the conversations about the two boys’ past life that they overheard ~~eavesdropped on~~ ), but by choice.

At first sight, it looks like it was Rikuo who depends and looks up to Byakuran; it was in the way the younger boy would allow the albino to drag him into all sorts of situations and antics with an air of resignation and exasperation. It was in the way that the brunet _indulges_ the boy and allows the other to _push_ his decisions.

But if one looks closely, it was actually Byakuran who depends on Rikuo. They can see it in the way the albino _glows_ upon receiving the approving smile from their heir, sees it in the way that the older boy would sometimes seek out Rikuo for acknowledgement and attention, sees it in the way Byakuran clings to the other boy- like a little brother would to their older brother when in a new environment.

Seeing the two act like that makes the Nura Clan think that somehow, instead of an older brother figure… their heir acquired a younger brother.

_At least, they thought to themselves as they caught sight of Byakuran dragging Rikuo and Zen into his antics once again, this shows their heir’s charm and charisma. He’s exactly like his two predecessors- capable of attracting different characters and personalities to their person._

* * *

**Target 13: Fuyuko – In which a Yuki Onna showed up in the doorsteps of the Nura Clan once again.**

A loud clamor from the gates caused the two slumbering Tri-ni-Sette Skies to wake up from afternoon nap. Rikuo sleepily sat up, his amber eyes blinking rapidly as if it would help in clearing his muddled thoughts and sleepiness away.

Byakuran didn’t even stir at the loud noise coming from outside. Instead, he snuggles closer to Rikuo and continues to sleep. He only lets out a loud groan of despair when the commotion increase severely in volume to the point where they can hear Yuki Onna shouting about something.

“Why can’t they be quiet for once?” The Mare Sky groggily complains, eyes barely opens he debates whether to rise up or drag Rikuo back to the bed for another round of cuddles and sleep.

Rikuo made a sound of disdain while looking into the mirror to make sure that he looks presentable (and no weird bedhead that made him look like Tsuna) before going outside to check up on _what_ caused everyone to make such a loud commotion.

“Why can’t _you_ behave for once?” Rikuo halfheartedly retorts.

“Why,” Byakuran dramatically gasp. “I’m always well behaved!”

Rikuo throws the albino a stare that conveys his full disbelief at the statement and then proceeds to slide the door of his bedroom open. Looking over his shoulder and be treated at the sight of his friend still lying on the futon, the brunet asks.

“Well? Are you coming with me to check on that ruckus?”

Byakuran hums, considers the question with a serious look on his face before he nods. Decision made, the boy carelessly stands up and follows after Rikuo; not caring about his messy hair.

 _I wonder what made this boisterous group become noisier,_ Byakuran muses as he hears the confused murmurs and whispers about Yuki Onnas. _It must be something interesting_.

As the two children reach the gate, the two boys pauses on their tracks the moment they felt sky flames pulsing in amusement and love. A _very_ familiar sky flames; the two children shared glances and with a determined glint in their eyes- rushes forward to the gate.

Byakuran looks forward to seeing her once again. Tsuna didn’t _know_ what happened to their other sky counterpart ~~but he did~~. Even now, Byakuran wants nothing more than to Avenge her; wants nothing more than to see the blood of that bastard ~~that one eyed ungrateful wolf child~~ spilt.

The two Skies came to a stop at the sight of almost all of the yōkai currently present in the manor gathering around, forming a large crowd and circle. Rikuo searches for the tall figure of his father and his signature green and black stripped kimono. He spotted him at the center of the encirclement watching Tsurara (who was fretting over someone) in amusement.

“Otou-chan!” Rikuo loudly calls out. The yōkai near him automatically made way as they see their Second and First Head turn their gazes on the child.

The two skies, both brimming with curiosity and _excitement_ , quickly rushes forward to the center. Their sight fell on a small little girl with white hair and sparkling inhumane blue eyes with several rings inside it.

They both gape.

“Uni?” The name stumbles out of the two children’s lips- one full of surprise while the other was full of delight and joy.

Everyone fell silent as they shared glances with each other while watching the situation play out in front of them. Is this Yuki Onna, Tsurara’s little sister, another one of their heir’s friends from his past life?

They can already see the pattern for this. How was it that their heir finds his friends at their clan’s doorsteps?

The owner of those blue eyes _beams_ in happiness at the sight of her two brothers. “Byakuran!” She calls out to the albino, a sad and apologetic smile on her lips as she thinks of what kind of burden the other sky carries upon knowing her demise. ~~Uni ignores those vision she had before _that_ happened. Visions of her brother _older and frailer_ sleeping most of the time as he indulge himself in dreams and illusions of the past, of her brother crying out upon receiving the news. She knew it would happen the moment she reaches her hand out for that poor boy to take- still, Uni didn’t regret it. What she regrets was that her decision _hurt_ and _killed_ the people around her.~~

She turns to see the young heir of the Nura Clan staring at her with wide eyes and Uni smiles gently at the stunned boy. “Nii-chan!” She beams brightly, happy to see her brother again.

“It’s been a long time… ne?”

Byakuran snaps out of his thoughts at those words. He rushes forward, becoming a white blur in the eyes of the curious crowd, to hug the little girl dressed in white kimono with embroidered black lily flowers at the helm and bottom of her sleeves.

Rikuo stands still, staring blankly at the sight of the two albino hugging each other. The boy hesitates for a while, glancing at the spectators before throwing caution to the wind and joined in. _They probably already guessed we know each other anyway_. He thinks to himself as he hugs his little sister tighter.

Seeing three small children cuddling before them made Wakana (who also went out to see what the commotion was all about) cooed at the heart fluttering sight.

~~The former Mafia princess ignores the names mentioned by the children. She already played oblivious at Byakuran’s name and his likeliness to the man who he shared his name with. Wakana would also do the same with Uni. Uni and Byakuran, the names of the two Skies who followed after her grandfather after his death. The three Great Skies of the Tri-Ni-Sette, forever together and bonded in ways no one could understand. With these two children’s presences, Wanaka doesn’t dare think of the implication of _who_ her son is.~~

“Uni-chan,” The crowd suddenly hears Byakuran calls out, voice a little weak. “Why are you so _cold_?”

Rikuo snorts in response to the boy’s question. “Bya-kun is so silly. Can’t you see that she’s a Yuki Onna?” Their heir steps backward, letting go of the smiling little girl.

Byakuran pauses a bit, processing the words of his fellow Sky. “What?” Letting go of Uni, Byakuran gave the two smiling children a look of dismay and despair.

Rihan tenses, dread pooling at the pit of his stomach as he cautiously watch the human’s expression. Don’t tell me he can’t accept the fact that his friend turned out to be a full blooded yōkai? The man thought as he readies himself to intervene should the situation call for it. ~~He remembers the fearful looks, the hatred and distrust in people’s eyes to anything they found that isn’t _normal_~~

“It’s not fair!” The boy blurts out, sounding _jealous_ of all things. “Why do you both have yōkai blood-even if you only have a quarter Ri-chan, and then I’m a human?” The boy complains dramatically.

Rihan relaxes, tension giving way to exasperation at the sight of the albino pouting at the two children. So it was like that, he thought. The boy isn’t averse to knowing that his two friends aren’t fully human- it’s that he doesn’t like that _he_ ’s the odd one out of the three. He sees Rikuo and Uni sharing a glance with each other; blue eyes filled with amusement while amber eyes are filled with exasperation.

“Should I go and get myself killed? Maybe I’ll get reborn into an ayakashi next life.” Byakuran muses to himself, a contemplative glint in his eyes.

Hearing the insane musings of their friend, the two ~~mostly sane~~ Skies _stares_ flatly at their brother. And then, the two _smiles_ with their eyes closed while their lips perk up into a bright cheery smile.

Several fainthearted yōkai took a step back as that smile revealed itself- a memory of a _furious_ Yohime coming into mind. Several of them shared looks with each other. Was that scary and dark aura surrounding them a figment of their imagination?

_“Byakuran, no.”_

………

After they settled down and were ushered into the receiving room, the First and Second Supreme Commander looks at the three children huddling together thoughtfully. Beside them, Tsurara fiddles at the sleeves of her kimono as she watches her usually reserved and polite little sister cling to Rikuo’s sleeve with a tight grip, her blue eyes filled focused on the boy’s figure with an intensity that surprises Tsurara; it was as if she was expecting the boy to disappear and crumble like a fragile broken glass.

 _Fuyuko… what are you hiding from us?_ The worried older sister thought as she thinks of her little sister, an unexpected surprise but still welcomed. Tsurara thinks of the time she went back home; how shocked she was to find a little girl waiting for her, a bright gentle smile on her face as she utters the word that defined their relationship.

Tsurara loves her sister with all her heart. Loves the little girl that would often times look wiser and older than she is, loves that little girl who _knows_ things and events that came to be- as if she can see the future, loves that sister who would cling to her whenever she visited home.

And so, even when her sister came here and looks closer to the young master that Tsurara was ordered to look after, she didn’t find it in her heart to feel that jealousy that she imagined feeling if her mother sent her sister down the mountains like Setsura did to her.

“Nurarihyon-sama, Rihan-sama,” Her little sister greets, breaking the stilted and oppressive silence. A familiar reserved smile on her lips as she meets the two men’s gazes head on. And then, her smile turns gentle and sweet as she turns to face the young master.

“Rikuo-sama.” She calls out lightly, tone full of adoration and respect towards the boy.

“My apologies for showing up unannounced and for also causing a commotion at the gates.” Politely, the white haired girl bows her head to perform a dogeza.

The two children sitting beside her turns to look at each other after seeing her movements, their lips pursed up into a displeased frown. And yet, they didn’t make any move to stop or protest the girl’s action- no matter how much they disapproved and thinks it was unnessesary.

Nurarihyon raises an eyebrow in surprise at the show of etiquette and diplomacy the young Yuki Onna shows and at the self-control and awareness the two young boy shows. It seems, no matter how tactless and reckless these two children are at normal situations… They can still be trusted to know what to do and how to act when the situation calls for it.

“We don’t mind your unexpected appearance,” Rihan speaks after a few beats of silence, gaze flitting between the three children before him who showed an uncanny calm in this situation and a worried Tsurara who keeps stealing glances of her little sister from where she sat.

“We would like to know _why_ you came here though, little Yuki Onna.” His stare settles on the young girl who looks around the age of four, so small and young that Rihan wonders if Setsura even knows of her youngest daughter’s descent from the mountains.

Rihan doubts that his onee-san knows though- especially when the little girl straightens up with a sheepish smile on her lips. He recognizes that look on her face as the one the two children besides her has whenever they were caught in the middle of doing something they shouldn’t be doing- or were in middle of doing something that would cause major Trouble and Chaos for anyone involved.

“I,” The little girl hesitates for a moment as she glances at her older sister and then continues on. “I was actually planning on dropping by to see Tsurara-nee one last time.”

Uni guiltily peeks at her sister’s reaction, and seeing her usually pure ~~(pure and untainted like snow, an older sister that Uni still can’t believe she’s related to her. Tsurara-nee’s too good for the world, too good for _Uni_ whose hands were covered in sin and blood)~~ and elegant older sister gaping at her. A stab of guilt hits her heart.

Uni didn’t dare tell or show her mother and sister that she remembers living a lifetime as someone that isn’t Fuyuko. She didn’t dare to tell them both that she plans to leave and never come back in search of her Siblings and Family- in search of the bonds that kept her sane and whole from the knowledge of _knowing_ everything that would happen.

~~She wants so _so_ badly to look into the future; to try and glean out clues of where her Tsu-nii and Bya-kun were or if she was lucky, find out where they are. But _something else_ always shows up in her visions. _Blood. Conflicts reminiscent to those fights her Tsu-nii had when he was still a teen. Of many faces that are somewhat familiar- as if Uni was supposed to know them. A pale long haired teenager wearing a black sailor fuku with many tails. Of a black haired man covered in blood, a sword wedge in his chest- right where his heart is. Of a young boy staring wide eyed as his father dies before him-)_~~

She blinks and then smiles brightly at Rihan ~~who eerily resembles the man who died in her vision~~ and then continues on with her explanation.

“Before I would go and wander around, searching for friends of old.” Pausing a bit, Uni takes in the thoughtful look of Nurarihyon, the surprise glint in Rihan’s eyes and the dazed and hurt look from her sister.

“However,” With a grin, she glances to her brothers. “It seems that there is no need for that grand adventure as the ones I seek are already here.” She cheekily adds, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Nurarihyon hums contemplatively, a seed of doubt sprouting at how the three children seems to remember their past life. As the saying goes: once is luck, twice is a coincidence and thrice is a pattern. Nurarihyon would bet with his life that something is a foot with these children’s reincarnation and that _something_ made them retain the memories of their past life.

And he has an inkling that they know what made them remember their memories- or at least, Nurariyhon eyed the knowing glint in the young girl’s eyes. Someone does. So, even when he knows that this question would be dodged somehow by the little girl (whose appearance belies the cunning she possess), the ayakashi still asks her.

“And how,” He starts, his genial and grandfatherly façade fading and his sharp nature coming into view. “Can you even tell that the ones you met are your old friends?”

The room fell silent as they process his question- _heavy_ and _loaded_ for the three children. Setsura’s second and youngest daughter (so different from her mother and older sister) pauses as she _looks_ at him as sees the question as it was- an act of declaring his _want_ to know of his grandson’s past and to know if he could trust her and Byakuran.

The girl broke eye contact first, a thoughtful glint in her eyes as she turns her gaze onto the two boys; her lips forming a fond smile.

His grandson, however, didn’t seem to notice the girl’s gaze. Instead, he turns his glowing amber eyes (it must be the lighting. Their bloodline doesn’t include anything resembling to flames or fire after all) to meet Nurarihyon’s gaze.

The old man didn’t let that burning stare bother him, or felt offended that his grandson would even consider him as a threat. Instead, the yōkai felt proud and relieved. Very good, he thought. This kid actually has a backbone (and it’s probably made of steel- he notes as he noticed the resolve and _strength_ in those eyes) with how he acts daily, Nurarihyon can’t help but think that Rikuo is too soft and indulging to his subordinates. Too soft and kind to ever be the Third.

Byakuran ( _that ever playful impish human_ ) has that serious expression on his face like the one he did when he defended Rikuo before Hitotsume. The permanent carefree glint in his eyes disappearing as it turns sharp, opening his mouth to respond to Nurarihyon’s question; he closes it again as the young girl answers.

“Because, the three of us are tied by fate and a special bond.” She answers with a finality and certainty in her voice that made everyone, aside from the now grinning boys, to raise their brows in surprise.

“We will always recognize one another- even if our faces and names changed. Even if we ourselves changed to the point where we would no longer recognize ourselves, we’ll still be able to tell because we are one and the same.” She pauses a bit, a small smile on her face.

They are one- they’re Skies and the holders of the items that kept the world in balance. They carry the same weight and responsibilities on their shoulders, they are more than just brothers and sister. They are _one_ , and Uni… Uni misses them so _so_ much.

Nuarihyon raises an eyebrow in surprise upon hearing the conviction and resolution the young Yuki Onna’s voice held. His lips curled up in a pensive smile as he notices the subtle nods the three children shared and the looks on their eyes.

He recognizes that look.

It was one full of understanding, of determination and resolve. It was the look of someone who _understands_ and _empathizes_ ; someone who _knew_ and went through the same plight, carried the same responsibility. It was the look that people have when they went through the same situation together and came out of it _alive_ and _whole_.

“…Tsurara, prepare another room for our new resident.” Rihan speaks up after perceiving the look of grudging approval in his father’s eyes.

The four children perks up, processing his words. He watches as Tsurara lets out a soft relieved sigh and politely voiced her departure of the room to do as he orders. The young Yuki Onna on the other hand smiles softly while Byakuran lets out a laugh.

His son, however, eyes him and Nurarihyon analytically (with eyes far more knowing and understanding than it should) and spotting what he was looking for in their expressions- smiles happily.

Rihan smiles at the sight. He would do anything to see that smile and bright eyes. No matter what the future holds for them, Rihan would do anything to protect his family’s happiness.

 _Especially_ , the hanyō thought to himself as he observes how Byakuran quickly turns to whisper something to the little Yuki Onna’s ears, a teasing glint on his eyes and a mirthful smile on his face. _If there is some sort of conspiracy with their reincarnation and how they remember their past life._

These friends of his son, no matter how weird and suspicious they are, made Rikuo _happy_. As that child’s father, Rihan would do anything to ensure that Rikuo remains so. Even if he had to extend his protection and care for a human child (a _human_ that should not have any connections nor involvement to world of spirits, yōkai and ayakashi) and now, had to open the doors of his Clan to another Yuki Onna.

Rihan wouldn’t even bat an eyelid if the kid would bring in an onmyoji and claim him as his friend or say that said onmyoji is part of his Hyakki Yakō.) He would even support him and really, that would be an amazing sight to behold, the hanyō thought. An onmyoji being a part of that kid’s Hyakki Yakō- maybe even Nurarihyon would laugh and voice his approval should such a thing happen.

It’ll be an amusing sight, Rihan muses.

~~Had he knew of what the future has in store for them, Rihan would have at least a smudge of regret and hesitation for his choice. After all why, of all onmyoji for his son to befriend, did it turn out to be a very sadistic and vindictive one? (Some part of him felt _jealous_ over their relationship. Rihan can see the _respect_ , _trust_ and _love_ his boy has for the onmyoji.) ~~

~~Although that little girl, the one who can summon Hagun, makes for a fine addition to his son’s very _very_ diversed Hyakki Yakō. ~~

Hell, Rihan knows that whatever Rikuo would do, so long as it won’t endanger or cripple the clan… Nurarihyon would also support it after some persuasions. No matter how strict and high that old man’s expectations are towards his heirs, he would without a doubt set it aside for his beloved grandchild’s smile. He _dotes_ on Rikuo so much- even if he doesn’t let it show.

Though, Rihan muses as he hears Rikuo let out a barely suppressed alarmed shriek from whatever it was Byakuran and the little girl said, if there’s a time that Rikuo would reject being the heir… Heaven knows what kind of things his father would do to make the kid agree with the position. Rihan doubts that such a time would come though.

In retrospect, Rihan should have known that thinking of such things would be tempting fate. He can only watch on in dismay and helplessness as his child rejects and starts to show loathing towards yōkai’s ways. Still, as a father, he finds comfort that his child would not step into a path where he has to fight, a path where he has a possibility of getting hurt.

It doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though. To see that flash of doubt and disdain upon his eyes when the child thinks they are up to no good once again.

………

“By the way,” Byakuran abruptly speaks up in middle of their card game with the yōkai (who dragged them into it the moment they see the trio walking by.) He looks up, shifting his gaze from his ~~poor~~ cars and to the smiling Sky Arcobaleno sitting across him.

“What’s the name you’re going by, Uni-chan?” He casually asks, dropping the bomb out of nowhere.

Rikuo, sitting next to Tsurara, sputters after hearing the question; the realization sets in that his sister’s name wouldn’t be Uni in this life. Rikuo curiously looks at the little Yuki Onna as well.

The their companions also halts, turning to look at Uni with wondering eyes as they assumed that the little Yuki Onna, their resident Yuki Onna’s little sister, is named Uni as their heir and his friend keeps addressing her with the name. Some also perks their ears up, eager to more about their mysterious heir and his equally baffling friends.

Uni, being addressed, looks up from her cards. She giggles at the question while making sure to block the cards clutched in her hands from the wandering eyes of the yōkai sitting next to her.

“You finally asked me that,” she points out, a bright and amused smile on her lips as she took note of the guilty looks the two have.

“My name is Fuyuko but Uni is also fine. I will answer to both names.” She answers.

Rikuo hums thoughtfully before he nods, a serious expression on his face that made him look far older than he was supposed to.

“I understand,” He answers back distractedly as he went back to looking at his cards, wondering what he should do with his current unlucky (for once) hand.

“I’m Nura Rikuo now though. I’m afraid that I won’t be answering to the name of my past life.” He adds thoughtlessly, not know that his words made their eavesdropper’s imagination to run wild.

“I’d rather let the past go. After all, should anyone know of my rebirth…” He trails off as he thinks of what kind of reaction the Mafia and the Vongola Famiglia would have upon his current… predicament.

“They wouldn’t let me go and live my life quietly if this comes out. And I prefer being _here_ with my family.”

Byakuran nods in agreement at Rikuo’s words. “That’s true!” He pipes in. “I also don’t want to come back there again. I’ll need to do some cover up though. After all, they still think that I’m currently missing and in the middle of going insane after Uni-chan’s death.”

“I need to fake my death it seems,” He add sounding so thrilled that it made the eavesdroppers worry at the boy’s mindset.

“This brings back memories- is this what you were feeling when you faked your death at that time, Ri-chan?” He muses, trying to change the subject the moment he notices the sharp and dark glint in his two friend’s eyes.

The two mild tempered Skies purses their lips at the same time, their eyes staring at the albino severely. They didn’t say anything as they stares at the boy before them.

Byakuran’s easygoing façade cracks a little at the fierce and impassioned look Uni and Rikuo keeps sending him. Feeling their flames slowly rising up, the Mare Sky decides to _spill_ before he ends up being the reason why the Vongola Sky can access his flames now.

An angry Uni, Bkakuran can survive after coaxing the little girl.

An angry Tsuna, Byakuran can get by after taking a beating or a punishment from the brunet.

An angry Uni and Tsuna at the same time? Byakuran doesn’t dare to challenge the two Skies who ranked in the top 5 Mild Mannered Skies that are terrifying and violent when they get angry- or worse, _furious_.

“I’m not reincarnated.” He starts explaining. “I just got deaged.”

Perceiving the exasperated looks thrown his way from his two friends, the stunned gazes from the surrounding yōkai and the curious looks from Nurarihyon and Rihan, Byakuran shrugs his shoulder carelessly.

“It’s true,” He halfheartedly defends his statement. “I… was in a really bad shape when Uni-chan died- that was two years after your death, Ri-chan. Uni-chan’s unexpected death hit me hard.” He pauses at the sight of guilt and sadness flashing by his little sister’s face and the dawning horror, denial and understanding on ~~Tsuna~~ Rikuo’s eyes.

“A bit _too hard_.” He corrects himself, a bitter smile on his lips. “That I started having some… unsettling thoughts.” He didn’t dare to elaborate more on his ‘unsettling thoughts’ not when he sees the pained look on his siblings eyes- and the pity and admiration on the eyes of their eavesdroppers.

Byakuran continues to _speak_ , wanting this load off his shoulders- even if he mixes in white lies in his story a little. ~~Byakuran didn’t dare tell his Siblings of the shameful things he did- of his descent to insanity as he indulges in memories of times long gone. He didn’t dare tell them that he was _this_ close to losing himself again. The only thing that chains and ground his mind was his bonds with his guardians and his siblings’ words and wishes.~~

“And then, on the middle of my self-exile from everyone and everything, _he_ showed up.” Noticing the look of confusion on Rikuo’s face and almost everyone aside from Uni (who looks as if she understands and knows who he is talking about,) Byakuran elaborates.

“Checkerface, Ri-chan.” He didn’t mention the Earthling’s other name- because doing so would bring down Nurarihyon and Rihan to the immortal. And, as much as Byakuran appreciates the two men’s concern and familial love they have for Tsuna, the Mare Sky didn’t want them to interfere nor stick their noses in things that was best left aside.

Not when Tsuna still hasn’t come to terms to this- not when Tsuna still didn’t _understand_ why he and everyone else was reborn. Byakuran would keep that knowledge (and hold on to those rings and pacifiers hidden in the study) to himself until his friends came into terms to it.

Byakuran has an inkling that it’ll take _years_ for Tsuna to accept it though. (He guesses right but the albino wasn’t in the mood to crow and be smug about it- not when they were in the middle of a battle.)

“Ah,” Rikuo nods his head in understanding, making a face as he did so upon thinking of the last Earthling. ~~The last of his kind, the poor administrator who lost everything and was forced to carry the heavy responsibility of watching over the Tri-ni-Sette all on his own.~~

“He said that he can give me what _I_ want. I thought that he would give me a way to time travel or even change things. But instead, when I took his hand… I woke up in this state.” He bitterly motions to himself.

“I woke up with a body too young- too small and too _weak_ to even access a spark of my strength.” He didn’t like it at all. To passing out from pain and waking up to see a young version of himself when he stares at the mirror, he didn’t like that the Earthling had manipulated their fates- forcing them to take up the mantle and be the bearers of those items again.

“…I honestly don’t know whether to admire your luck or not. Not everyone can get another chance to be young again after all.” Rikuo jokingly adds after a moment of silence; he deliberately ignores his senses that screamed for him to ask about Uni’s death and to _ask_ the other if he knew the reason why they reincarnated.

He ignores it and focus more on the deaged part. ~~Rikuo doesn’t know how to react with the news that Byakuran would deliver. Most of all, Rikuo didn’t want the Clan to see him _rage_ \- to see the consequences and aftermath of a _Sky’s rage_.~~

He eyed the boy contemplatively before letting the albino’s lies lay unearthed. After all, it wouldn’t be good for his Clan to find out about the last Earthling and the Mafia in general- even though they are technically, a yakuza clan.

“And then? What happens next?” Uni cuts in, a sweet saccharine smile on her lips as she threw the Mare Sky a knowing look- already noticing the lies the boy speaks.

“What did Checkerface do after?”

Byakuran stiffens a bit, nervously eyeing the young girl. He can tell, after spending decades with the Sky Arcobaleno that she was angry with his white lies- and his decision of _hiding_ things from Rikuo.

“He didn’t appear to me after that,” as Checkerface, Byakuran thought wryly. He drops in frequently enough as Uncle Kawahira though- to check up on the rings and pacifiers and to make sure that Byakuran didn’t do anything that he shouldn’t be doing.

“He probably thinks that I wouldn’t be able to do anything in my current strength. He did kindly let my guardians know of my current state though- and Uncle Wonomichi stepped in to look after me- a poor defenseless child.”

His aging guardians didn’t take it gracefully ( _well, the ones that aren’t dead yet ~~Byakuran doubts that they would last after a year- they’re already too old. Still Byakuran looks forward to finding them again~~_ )- aside from the ever youthful Deisy who still hasn’t aged a bit at all- his flames and regeneration ability _too_ strong that he seems to have a pseudo-immortal body. ~~He misses teasing Bluebell and Torikabuto. He needs to find them- but he didn’t know where to look. He’ll leave it up to fate- or at least, after Uni is old enough to look into the future and find out their locations.~~

“Poor and defenseless is laying it a bit too thick,” Rikuo pipes in. With a bright grin and a vindictive glint in his amber eyes, the boy casually adds.

“I think, the reason why Uncle Wonomichi volunteered to watch over you is so that you wouldn’t do anything reckless and damaging to your body. Like _sprouting your wings_ for example.”

“You sprouted wing?” Uni parrots after Rikuo- focusing on the point where the brunet wants her grasp. Rikuo hides the smug smile breaking out upon feeling the docile Sky flames stirring.

Byakuran throws Rikuo a betrayed look and feels more wronged (and scared) when the albino catches sight of the heir’s smug smile and evil glint on his eyes. The Mare Sky turns to explain to an irate Uni, trying to jump out of the pit his brother dug and gleefully pushed him in.

“Look Uni-chan, I was just flying out of the window-“ He stops himself, realizing that his words came out wrongly.

The feeling intensified when Uni’s smile drops as she repeats his words in horror.

_“Out of the window?!”_

Byakuran pales and then, deciding that retreating is a better option than facing a _furious_ Uni and a vengeful Tsuna, forfeits the game and ran for his life.

“To go home! Uni-chan, Ri-chan, I remembered that I some chores to do. Bye Bye!” The boy rambles on and passing by Rihan and Nurarihyon, the Mare Sky waved at the two men in goodbye. “Uncle, Grandpa Nurarihyon! _Ihavetoleaveeeee-_ “

He bolts out of the room as soon as he saw several sharp icicles heading his way.

 _“Byakuran!”_ For once, the Nura Clan didn’t hear the usual voice that shouts out the name of the trickster from their outraged heir; instead, the shout came from a very pissed off Yuki Onna (they all unanimously decided to _never_ try angering Tsurara’s little sister- the girl took after her mother in the case of using violence when she got embarrassed or _angry._ )

They only watch on with wide eyes as the young girl abandons her cards as well and rushes out in anger to chase after the surprisingly fast human while their heir just smiles lightly, his eyes trained on his cards- though the boy didn’t try to cover up his gleeful and smug expression.

They all collectively shuddered in fear at the sight of the vindictive glint in their heir’s eyes. The yōkai shared looks with each other. Unexpectedly, of all traits to inherit from Nurarihyon and Rihan, it just so happens that it was their vindictiveness and ability to hold grudges that the brunet inherited.

_It marks the day where the Nura Clan welcomed another Yuki Onna in their fold- and also the day where they all decided to **never** anger their heir and new member. _

* * *

**Target 14: Oath of the Tri-Ni-Sette Skies – In which the three skies decided to make things official and drink Sakazuki together underneath the Sakura tree (and where in the Nura Clan sneakily watches on)**

It happened three months after the arrival of young Fuyuko and the addition of said girl in the main household as another Yuki Onna alongside her elder sister.

The clan, upon learning of young girl’s permanent stay (unless she desires to return to the mountains once again and accompany her temperamental mother), scrutinizes and observes her with curious eyes- especially when it came out that the young girl is Tsurara’s younger sister and an ‘old friend’ of their young master, though it didn’t take for the Clan to warm up and accept the young girl.

Fuyuko, (or Uni as their young master and his friend calls her,) just so happens to be the much needed balance between the two boys. The young girl became the middle ground to smooth things out should the two boys’ stubborn nature took over and they started arguing.

And, the Nura Clan found out after almost all of them fell were subjected to a wide array of dangerous and semi-lethal pranks (at this point, the clan wouldn’t be surprised if those pranks are booby trap) was that the little girl is also a trickster and thought up of the more creative and innocuous looking (but very troublesome) pranks they had ever seen.

In certain circles, the Sky trio gained the label “Demonic Spawns from Hell,” a nickname that everyone wisely made sure to never utter in the earshot of an overly protective and doting Rihan and Nurarihyon.

They can see that the bond their new Yuki Onna has with their heir was strong- full of trust, loyalty and adoration for each other.

So it really didn’t surprise them that she would one day drink Sakazuki with Rikuo and be a part of the boy’s Hyakki Yakō.

What surprise them, however, was how early it was that their young master decided to form his Hyakki Yakō (Rihan started forming his around the time when he was in his twenties) and that their heir also wanted a _human_ to drink Sakazuki with him.

They weren’t expecting it- but, under the watchful eyes of Rihan and Nurarihyon, didn’t make any move to stop them. They can only watch as their young master sits underneath the Sakura tree with the two other children and starts the ceremony.

………

Rikuo stares at the two skies as he took a seat in front of the table that Tsurara had graciously prepared for them along with the sake and cups that they would be using.

“You guys… Are you really _sure_ of this?” He couldn’t help but ask again.

Hearing the same question being asked to them after they brought up the topic of wanting to drink Sakazuki with their brother, Uni didn’t feel annoyed- if anything, the young girl couldn’t help but fell at ease.

Her brother really hadn’t changed much at all. Hiding her amused smile behind her sleeves, the Sky Arcobaleno answers back. “Nii-chan, we wouldn’t be doing this or ask of you for this if we are unsure about our choice.”

Rikuo takes in her words, hearing the determination and resolve in it; he looks at the blue eyes staring straight at him solemnly with a steely glint that tells the Vongola Sky that whatever protests he had would be taken in and then rebuff (or ignored entirely, for all that Uni was as sweet as candy, the girl _was_ raised and trained by the Arcobanelo who taught her to never give in and take shit from anyone else.)

Still, with the stubborn and tenacious personality that he was known for in their circle of friends, Rikuo lets out a protest against the idea. He still stubbornly held on to the hope that the two would suddenly give up the idea.

“But we’re Skies!” He protests halfheartedly, already knowing the result of this venture upon catching sight of two pair of glowing orange eyes staring at him unwaveringly.

“Skies are naturally born _leaders_ \- I doubt that _any_ Sky would willingly follow after the lead of another Sky. Especially the three of us- we’re not known as the Great Skies for nothing.”

Hearing those expected words, Uni and Byakuran exchange gazes with each other. Uni’s eyes held disappointment- which swiftly turns into amusement the moment the Mare Sky opens his mouth to interject.

“Uni-chan, I told you so.” The albino said smugly, an amused smile on his lips. “He’ll use _this_ particular argument.

“Hahaha, betting with you now is fun~ Usually, I would have lost the bet but you can’t use your ability for something as trivial as this.” He cheekily adds.

“Byakuran,” The young Yuki Onna sent the boy a look full of warning before averting her gaze to look at the boy sitting before them seriously.

“And Rikuo-sama,” She address the heir seriously and formally to signify that the one she was talking to was Rikuo, the heir and not her brother. “I think you are overstating things.”

“We _are_ leaders- and this won’t change it at all. But, we don’t want you to walk on this path on your own again. Byakuran and I want to be there for you when things get tough. We want to help you and support you with your dream of becoming the Lord of Pandemonium.”

They were allies before but Uni was never satisfied with that- especially now, in this new life filled with new faces and names, Uni wants nothing more than to be around her Family. Wants nothing more than to be with people who _remembered_ and _knew_ of Uni and not Fuyuko.

She wants to be there for her brother when Fate tests him again. ~~She thinks of the visions she had, of blood and death, of fighting _, of the death of her brother’s father-_ Uni didn’t find it in her to act oblivious and resigned. She doesn’t want to accept Fate as inevitable ever again.~~

“And,” Uni adds, a cheeky smile on her face and a teasing glint in her eyes. “Have you forgotten, nii-chan? Byakuran defeated me and so I became his subordinate. And you,” She pauses a bit to take in the pained looks of the two- it was still a wound that _hurts_ when mentioned, even though they have already moved on with it.

“ _You_ defeated Byakuran in that time.” She reminds, not daring to mention the fact that it wasn’t _defeat_ that the insane Mare Sky had suffered from- after all, it wouldn’t do for their eavesdroppers to know that Byakuran _died_ in the hands of Rikuo (they didn’t broach that topic after that talk that resulted in so _many_ tears and shouts.)

“If we use the traditions of your Family, the loser became the winner’s subordinate. As such, we became your subordinates the moment Byakuran lost.” She continues on, regardless of the looks the two sent her.

Rikuo’s face scrunch up as he processes the Yuki Onna’s words. “That doesn’t even made any sense!” He protests. “We’re not even in the same Family. Also, you two were Boses of your own Famillies. Why do you two want to be my subordinates _now_?”

“Honestly?” Byakuran probes and seeing Rikuo nodding his head, he and Uni exchange looks with each other before the Mare Sky shrugs.

“We’d rather not build our own force you know? It’s pretty hard for me considering I’m a human,” The only human of the Great Skies answers back. “And then Uni’s already affiliated with your Clan in the first place considering that her mother is part of your grandfather’s Hyakki Yakō. It seems easier that way.”

Rikuo raises an eyebrow at the answer. Tlting his head, the Quarter Yōkai sent Byakuran an unimpressed stare. “Seriously? Since _when_ did you ever care about _politics_? Or even considering your race? I remember a certain someone always sticking his nose in wherever has the _most_ chaos and fun.”

Byakuran grins sheepishly before turning to Uni with an innocent look. “I tried, Uni-chan!” He chirps.

Uni sighs in exasperation at Byakuran’s unrepentant expression. Seriously, he should at least take this seriously- although Rikuo looks ready to cave in. At least, that made the other Sky aware that they didn’t have much of a choice in this matter as well.

They’d _die_ before they ever consider leaving Tsuna here, all alone. Even if Uni wants to go and look for the rest of the Arcobaleno or Byakuran would search for his Guardians. They can’t leave their brother who was hurting but hiding it from _everyone_.

“It’s because this is far more interesting before, nii-chan.” Uni answers sweetly, a charming smile on her face. “I mean, think about it-“

“I honestly think our previous life wasn’t _interesting_.” Rikuo interjects. Their life before was more chaotic and full of death than he’d like. ~~He lost them. Failed some of them. He _broke_ them.~~

The two ignores his protest with practiced ease and continues to speak, their eyes now shining with excitement and glee- looking perfectly like children who discovered a new and interesting toy (making them look like their current age for once.)

“Yōkai! Creatures of legends and tales! Our current life now is full of _adventure_ , magic, suspense and the supernatural-“

“No offense, but weren’t we also living that life before? I _distinctly_ remember wondering what kind of nonsense will crop up tomorrow- and what other _insane_ things would happen.”

“And,” Uni continues considering that Byakuran bursts out laughing the moment he heard Rikuo’s input and the comparison between this life and their previous. “We really don’t want to bother with building our own forces from the ground- or in Byakuran’s case, training to be an onmyoji.”

“I think,” Rikuo starts after taking in the last statement. He moves to pour sake on a cup as he continues to speak. “That the last statement is the actual reason.”

He didn’t comment anymore as he _smiles_ brightly at the two sheepish Skies. “Well, at least in this way… Whatever it is that Lady Fate has in plan for me, you both also have to partake and _help_ rather than _add_ more troubles.”

He then drank the sake, leaving a third of the contents for Uni to drink. 

Uni pauses a bit as she hold onto the sake cup, dread pooling in her stomach at the prospect of the amount of trouble and Chaos waiting for them in the future (Tsuna ranks first in the list of Trouble Magnets in the Cosa Nostra after all, so expecting a life free of Trouble and Chaos from the number one is absolutely _impossible_.) She steels her nerves as she drank the contents of the cup.

“Rikuo-nii-sama,” She address the boy, a bright smile on her lips as she places the cup down to the table. Uni decided the change her address of her Lord (her brother and _boss_. It’s exhilarating, knowing that there’s someone who would look out for her, would care for her and _give_ her a direction, a way to live and a reason and resolve to use her Dying Will. ~~Uni lost it the moment she’s no longer the Decima. She lost it the moment Uni became Fuyuko.~~ )

Her brother would have been Tsuna-nii still or Rikuo-sama. But instead, the selfless Sky decided to combine the two- he still hasn’t decided it yet or realized it yet. No matter how he insists that he’s Rikuo now, that Tsuna should be dead and stays dead… Uni knows her brother still identifies himself as Tsuna.

But she’s sure, that one day, her brother would realize that there’s no Tsuna or Rikuo only. They were one and the same. There wouldn’t be Rikuo if there’s no Tsuna- and Tsuna wouldn’t be himself if there’s no Rikuo. The moment he was reborn with the memories of his past life, Rikuo and Tsuna became one.

“Why do I have the feeling that what fate has in store for you would be similar to _before_?” She murmurs to herself thoughtfully. _Fighting and fighting. Fighting for friends. Fighting to protect. Fighting for your pride. And then, after, you fight for you survival. You fight for your dreams and goals._

But this time, Uni hopes that they just have to fight to protect those they cherished. To protect the Clan, their friends and families instead of fighting to _live_ for another day.

She hopes and prays, that this lifetime wouldn’t be as bloody as their previous life.

~~Uni thinks of her death- of the sight of Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru dying before her eyes as they protected her (silly, defenseless Uni). She thinks of the feeling of bullets entering her body and the sight of that pair of eyes watching her die coldly. What Uni regrets the most was failing _that child_. She wasn’t, isn’t, fated to be a mother. Still, when she was that malnourished and small child at the streets and saw his future- Uni couldn’t help but reach out her hand to try and change it.~~

~~She didn’t regret it at all- even if it hurts to know that someday, the child whose Fate she changed would be the end of her.~~

“Ri-chan! I think that I’m probably the first ever human that joined a Hyakki Yakō!” Byakuran states proudly after solemnly drinking his share of the Sakazuki.

Uni blinks, the heavy thoughts and memories of _that_ time clearing away at the sound of Byakuran’s delighted and smug voice. She laughs a little and then covering the smile forming on her lips with her sleeves; she gently smiles.

“That’s true,” She agrees, very much amused with the topic. “I have _never_ heard of a yōkai accepting a human into their Hyakki Yakō before. Congratulations, nii-sama for being the first to do that.” She teasingly adds.

The two Skies grins as they hear the very _familiar_ groan of despair from the Vongola Sky.

“Of course I would be the first. Have you seen any yōkai who would _willingly_ make friends with humans in this day and age? They’re probably too busy hiding their own nature, gathering fear, or antagonizing others to even think about it.” Rikuo retorts.

Byakuran laughs at his brother’s retort but sobers up when he notice Uni pouring sake into three cups with a solemn look on her eyes.

“Let’s take an oath again.”

Hearing those words, the two boys blink before their demeanor shifts. Rikuo’s innocent smile and childish façade disappears as what made him Tsuna took over; his posture and aura that screams of mischievous child fades away and a weary old soul that had experience too many things and came out as a survivor shows itself.

Byakuran, on the other hand, loses his cheery and foxy smile as he grimly stares at the cups on the table. The persona of a mischievous _civilian child_ drops as a Mafia Don and mentally unhinged old man took over.

“The oath from our past life became null the moment we died or decided to leave that life and start anew. This time, let us once again swear an oath. Before, we swore through blood… Now, let’s swear through this cup of sake in hand.”

As she speaks, she hands her brothers their own cup. Uni watches the two clutch the cup and nod in approval at her words.

“An oath,” Uni continues on. “To support each other through thick and thin.” Her flames stir and curls around them.

This time, they would be there at the very beginning when things would turn rough. This time, they wouldn’t let anyone of theirs suffer through being forced into a position they didn’t want, carry on a burden of a curse and knowledge of future events, go _insane_ , or any trouble that’ll come their way. This time, they would watch each other’s back without thinking of the wellbeing of the respective Famiglias- they would be able to _stand_ together now without considering politics.

“An oath,” This time, it was Byakuran who spoke up. He sent his sister an approving nod before he continues on. “For loyalty, to never betray or turn away in times of need.” His own flames joined Uni’s; the two flames dancing with each other in a tempo and melody no one can hear.

This time, they wouldn’t turn or look away from each other’s plight. Most especially, there wouldn’t be any _conflicts_ between them. They wouldn’t let the Future that Never Was happen ever again.

“An oath,” Rikuo murmurs after taking in Byakuran’s words with a sad smile. “To never forget about the burden we carry, to never forget that we are of the Tri-ni-Sette, to never forget of time, of parallel worlds, and of the Curse of the Arcobaleno.” His flames, inaccessible and dormant as they are, reaches out for the other two and tries to join the dance.

“We swear,” The three children solemnly held up their cup to the sky, a determined glint in their eyes.

“As the Tri-ni-Sette Skies, an oath of friendship! Of loyalty, of honesty, and of _commemoration_!” They chorus together as they drink their sake at the same time and their flames merged- becoming a symbol of their oath, their resolve and promise to each other.

………

Meanwhile, as the three children gathers together and starts the ceremony; the curious yōkai of the Nura Clan, Nurarihyon, and Rihan discreetly hides around the foliage of the garden and the surrounding structures to eavesdrop and watch the monumental moment.

Some yōkai lets out a derisive sound when they hear their young master questioning his two friends once again. Surprisingly, the child who looks so eager to become the next head and their Third doesn’t seem that happy to have his own Hyakki Yakō.

“Isn’t it so _obvious_ that they want it?” One yōkai mumbles to itself, feeling already worn out at the question. After all, they’ve overheard the question being asked so many times in the course of three days (two days where in the two children bothers and nags Rikuo to form his Hyakki Yakō with them as first two members.)

“Shhh!” The ones near it hushed the speaker as they leans closer, just in time to hear the young boy halfheartedly protesting that the three of them are skies.

“Huh? Is that some sort of human speak or something that relates to their past life?”

“Maybe? What else could that be besides a reference from their past life-“

“Shut it!” The others reprimands the chattering yōkai once again as they inch closer to hear the trio’s conversation better.

Rihan lets out an amused chuckle at his Clan’s antics before returning his attention back to the three children sitting underneath the sakura tree- just in time to catch the little Yuki Onna addressing his boy so seriously unlike her usual call of big brother.

 _“And Rikuo-sama,”_ The noisy bunch settles down when they heard the serious and formal tone of Fuyuko- and her blue eyes (with a tint of orange) stares at their heir earnestly. _“I think you are overstating things.”_

They all collectively snorts while agreeing with the child. Rikuo seriously needs to stop _exaggerating_ things. True the situation’s a little bit serious- but the boy really needs to lighten up besides the times when he’s on his pranking mood. He’s too _serious_ that they sometimes wonder how he had ended up being that when he has Rihan and Nurarihyon as his role model.

_“We are leaders- and this won’t change it at all. But, we don’t want you to walk on this path on your own again. Byakuran and I want to be there for you when things get tough. We want to help you and support you with your dream of becoming the Lord of Pandemonium.”_

Rihan’s eyebrow rose up in surprise, from hearing the admission of the two being leaders- and their resolve and determination to be there for his boy (Which relieves Rihan more than he’d ever admit. He isn’t blind after all, he can see that Rikuo is _barely_ hanging on to this life. Just one wrong push and move would make his boy let go and be submerged in his past life- and for all that Rihan looks lax and carefree, he loves and protects his son with all he could.)

 _“And,”_ He hears the young girl adds, as a cheeky smile and teasing glint shows how amused she was with what she’s thinking of. _“Have you forgotten, nii-chan? Byakuran defeated me and so I became his subordinate. And you,”_

They all shamelessly shuffle forward to get a better view of the situation- at this point, Rihan’s already sure that the three perceptive children _know_ that they have several… spectators watching them now.

He looks closer and sees the pained expressions’ of both his son and Byakuran, not only that, he notices the brief pain the blue eyes of the usual serene and calm girl.

_“You defeated Byakuran in that time.”_

The hanyō narrows his eyes thoughtfully as Fuyuko’s words sunk in. He didn’t need to use half of his brain to figure out that there was more of the matter than the three lets on. Rihan can _hear_ the strange tone on ‘defeated.’

He’d bet with Nenekirimaru on the line that it wasn’t just _defeat_ that befell on the albino child.

The man didn’t want to think of the alternative though. Because if Rikuo didn’t just defeated his _brother_ (and Rihan doesn’t mind it, that his boy would call the older child elder brother. He loath to admit it, but Rihan also sees Byakuran as his extended son as well- for all the trouble and chaos the boy causes, the albino grows on him,) then it means that Rikuo _killed_ Byakuran.

And that’s a thought that Rihan wouldn’t want to admit- not because of his fondness for the boy, but that his son’s kindness (it’s there, hidden and tucked away when he’s around yōkai who thought that being _soft_ and _kind_ is a weakness and a sign that Rikuo’s a human through and through) wouldn’t be able to do that. Not when he loves Byakuran fiercely and seems so protective of the albino.

_“If we use the traditions of your Family, the loser became the winner’s subordinate. As such, we became your subordinates the moment Byakuran lost.”_

Fuyuko’s voice snapped Rihan out of his thoughts, and the man blinks in surprise at the information presented to them with that two particular sentences.

His subordinates murmurs the sentence again, focusing on the term ‘family’ and ‘subordinates’ more as an image or guess about their heir’s previous life takes form.

“Oh!” One particularly imaginative yōkai lets out a sound of realization and everyone turns to look at it. “Young Master must be yakuza in his previous life!” It concludes, chest out in pride as it.

“And how did you came into _that_ conclusion with just a vague wording from Fuyuko?” A raijū, in the form of a small white puppy to be exact, retorts.

“Vague?” One particularly dimwitted yōkai speaks out loud, mouthing the word repeatedly. “What does it mean? Can it be eaten?” It wonders.

“!!” The raijū lets out a muffled scream of anger. “You moronic group of imbeciles-“ The yokai’s word was cut off when their heir lets out a protest.

_“That doesn’t even made any sense! We’re not even in the same Family. Also, you two were Boses of your own Famillies. Why do you two want to be my subordinates now?”_

“Aha!” The imaginative yōkai let out a proud whoop- and was promptly hit in the head by an irate raijū next to it.

“Alright, alright. You guessed it right- Young Master Rikuo was part of the yakuza. An oyabun along with his friends. Can you shut up now? How dare you let out such loud sound?” It growls.

The yōkai scowls and sent the temperamental raijū a dirty look. “I sometimes wonder if you’re actually a cat instead of a dog. You’re so _moody_.” The dreamy and… mentally unhinged nekomata speaks.

All surrounding yōkai simultaneously rolls their eyes as the cat and dog pair descends into their usual bickering- but before the verbal argument could turn into a physical fight, their attention was captured by the surprisingly logical and well-thought reason Byakuran gave.

_“We’d rather not build our own forces you know? It’s pretty hard for me considering I’m a human. And then Uni’s already affiliated with your Clan in the first place considering that her mother is part of your grandfather’s Hyakki Yakō. It seems easier that way.”_

_“Seriously? Since when did you ever care about politics? Or even considering your race? I remember a certain someone always sticking his nose in wherever has the most chaos and fun.”_

Their heir is quick to answer and almost everyone find themselves nodding their head in agreement. Since when did that albino brat care about _politics_? Especially when the child usually doesn’t even pay attention to the ramifications of his actions.

The brat didn’t deign to answer their little master’s retort; instead, Byakuran turns to Fuyuko with an unrepentant expression. _“I tried, Uni-chan!”_

They see Fuyuko sigh in exasperation at Byakuran’s antics before she turns to look at their heir with a determined glint in her eyes that speaks of her resolve to _help_ and support Rikuo’s endeavor. And then that glint disappears as a teasing smile broke through her serious expression.

_“It’s because this is far more interesting before, nii-chan. I mean, think about it-“_

_“I honestly think our previous life wasn’t interesting.”_

Rikuo quickly interjects the moment he heard the Yuki Onna’s words and the eavesdroppers found themselves nodding their head in agreement. That’s right, what’s so interesting with the normal life of a _human_? Even if they’re part of the underworld, it’s not like there’s something magical and _different_ from the daily life of other humans.

_“Yōkai! Creatures of legends and tales! Our current life now is full of adventure, magic, suspense and the supernatural-“_

_“No offense, but weren’t we also living that life before? I distinctly remember wondering what kind of nonsense will crop up tomorrow- and what other insane things would happen.”_

“They’re living a life of _what?_ ” Rihan couldn’t help but uncharacteristically blurt out, worry settling in his mind as he thinks of what kind of trouble and life his son lives in. (The hanyō didn’t agree with the other’s assessment of how the three children used to be Yakuza Bosses- Byakuran might fit the bill for that, but the two other children? They’re so _nice_ and _kind_ that Rihan thinks that they lived their life helping out people.)

He watches Byakuran suddenly burst out laughing at his son’s protest and Fuyuko’s amused smile and her blasé and calm at hearing the albino’s disturbing cackling at the background as she continues to speak.

_“And, we really don’t want to bother building our own forces from the ground- or in Byakuran’s case, training to be an onmyoji.”_

“Ha! As if Byakuran wouldn’t be mistaken for a yōkai with his penchant for trouble and pranks.” One yōkai who happened to be the unlucky victim of most of Byakuran’s pranks comments bitterly.

They all found themselves nodding their head in agreement at the sentence. If anything, the moment an omnyoji laid their eyes on the boy- they’ll probably summon their shinigami and then attack the boy in an assumption that he’s a kitsune who can cover up his Fear skillfully.

He certainly acts like one really.

 _“I think that the last statement is the actual reason”_ Their heir answers back fondly, an air of helplessness and indulgence surround him. _“Well, at least in this way… Whatever it is that Lady Fate has in plan for me, you both also have to partake and help rather than add more troubles.”_

And so, the Nura Clan watches on as Rikuo drank Sakazuki with the two children. All yōkai besides Rihan and Nurarihyon looking on in disbelief as a _human_ ended up joining their heir’s Hyakki Yakō. And as the three children starts to fall into the usual pattern of a round of teasing and playing around, they start to retreat.

They quickly turn back and settled down on the ground or their hiding places when they hear Uni’s suggestion about swearing another oath like they did in their previous life.

Rihan watches on as his son’s mask fell down, revealing the old weary soul underneath the childish and mischievous façade he always presents to anyone. It was jarring, seeing his boy whose smile is as bright as the sun turning into a jaded child. The hanyō wonders what kind of things his son experienced to look so _tired_ and _sad_.

He sees the playful and foxy Byakuran disappearing and an aura of authority and tyranny surrounds him. What made Rihan stiffen and be on guard though, was the glint of madness and insanity in the boy’s purple eyes.

It made Rihan wary about the child.

_“The oath from our past life became null the moment we died or decided to leave that life and start anew. This time, let us once again swear an oath. Before, we swore through blood… Now, let’s swear through this cup of sake in hand.”_

They heard Fuyuko speaks solemnly and the eavesdroppers; the younger ones, specifically, who barely remembers the tradition of old, look at each other incredulously. “Wait, what?” A young hare yōkai questions.

“They swore by _blood_?” It states in disbelief. “Did they cut their hand and then mix their blood while swearing an oath or what?”

“Hmph!” The raijū made a sound of derision. “You young ones are so naïve. Blood is one of the most sacred and important component of our body. Blood can be used as a medium for many things- for rituals, seals, gathering power and most importantly, for oath taking. A blood oath isn’t just an oath you can break so easily without repercussions- and most of the time, breaking it would lead to death.”

“The fact that these three made a blood oath in their previous life with each other shows that their relationship is more than we thought it was.”

“Then if it’s so solemn, why aren’t they doing it again?” One yōkai asks questioningly.

The little raijū rolls its eyes. “How’d I know?”

“I think,” Rihan joins in with their discussion as he watches the young Yuki Onna’s hands tighten around the cup. “That it’s because even if they think and claim that the blood oath they took are null and voided- Rikuo and his friends still think the oath is valid. They’re probably just renewing the oath again this time.”

With his explanation, the yōkai all settled down and resumed listening; just in time to hear Fuyuko speaking.

_“An oath to support each other through thick and thin.”_

Everyone nods their head in approval at the practicality of the oath. An oath of friendship, rather than subordination. It shows that the three sees each other as equals- they wouldn’t be surprised if the three would exchange sake and swear to be sworn brothers if Fuyuko’s gender was male.

Their eyebrows shot up when Byakuran speaks up.

_“An oath for loyalty, to never betray or turn away in times of need.”_

Rihan frowns, sharing a look with his father from where the old man was hiding. What made the three of them- all of them so loyal and steadfast to one another- to have an oath of loyalty? Most of all, for the words to be spoken with such a _strange_ (for the hanyō has no other words to describe it- it was strange that it spoke of the speaker’s regrets, determination and _promise_ for something) tone?

The man shifts forward, wanting to see more of the three children’s expression to glean _more_ about it when his son speaks up.

_“An oath to never forget about the burden we carry, to never forget that we are of the Tri-ni-Sette, to never forget of time, of parallel worlds, and of the Curse of the Arcobaleno.”_

Tri-ni-Sette? Rihan thinks as he tries to make those words that sounds absolutely foreign (seriously, were these kids foreigners in their past lives? _Byakuran_ obviously sounds Japanese- though the boy’s features proves otherwise.) What does it mean?

 _Does it have anything to do with their rebirth and how they seemed to remember their past life?_ The man thought to himself pensively.

And what does Time have anything to do with them? He thinks and then grimaces. Does Parallel Worlds even exists? And what’s this about a _curse_ of all things? Their bloodline is already suffering under the curse of a certain fox for centuries now. Rihan doubts that whatever curse it was (What does _Arcobaleno_ even mean, anyway?) it wouldn’t be something that’s trying to end their yōkai bloodline.

~~He thinks of those years unknowingly making _her_ suffer in anguish and guilt of being unable to conceive. He thinks of her _pain_ and sadness and her condemnation of herself because of her inability to give birth. And then, he thinks of the _guilt_ in knowing that it was him that caused her that pain, that caused her to _leave_ and wither and die all alone- that it was because of the curse that befell on his father and their line that made them unable to have a child.~~

_“We swear,”_ He hears the three children speaks in chorus. Rihan looks at the three and sees them solemnly holding their cup to the sky, their eyes filled with determination. ~~Was it just a trick of the light or did their eyes turn _orange_?~~

_“As the Tri-ni-Sette Skies, an oath of friendship! Of loyalty, of honesty, and of commemoration!”_

The Nura Clan tactfully decided to retreat, this one obviously feels more _intimate_ and personal than the previous ceremony. There were a lot of unspoken and spoken things that gave away things from the three children’s previous life and their identities.

Although they were curious about who their heir used to be and how he had lived his life before… They’ll wait until the child is ready to talk to them about it.

They’ll wait until Rikuo trusts them with that knowledge.

_A certain Vongola Sky who was watching over the three children and understood all of the things they were talking about, wishes nothing more than to forget about hearing of this. ~~It **hurts** and opens a can of worms that she doesn’t dare to touch even with a ten feet pole.~~_ ~~~~

* * *

**Target 15: Byakuran – A look into a certain harbinger of Chaos’s life after the death of his Brother and Sister and his thoughts after reuniting with his Siblings.**

Tsuna’s death, Byakuran had the time to accept and anticipate it. Tsunayoshi’s body had been deteriorating rapidly due to stress and injuries he had throughout his whole life. It was a news that the Vongola Sky took gracefully (his Guardians and friends on the other hand caused several cases of property damage, attempted homicide, and lots and _lots_ of paperwork for their boss.)

So, when one of Giotto’s guardians (the storm guardian to be precise) had called bearing the news of the death of his brother… Byakuran accepts the news calmly and solemnly.

There was grieving and tears, of course. But Byakuran didn’t fell down the hole of Denial and do something Drastic (like ‘sending Tsu-chan’s soul into a Parallel World for another chance in life’ drastic) because he understands and _knew_ that Tsuna had left the world with a smile that speaks of a life lived to the fullest and no regrets.

Nonetheless, it _hurts_. But he can bare it in the way Byakuran did with the death of his Storm (due to old age, thankfully.)

With Tsuna’s death, Byakuran clings to the other Tri-ni-Sette Sky as much as he could. When he wasn’t doing his work and training his successor, the Mare Sky seeks out the Giglio Nero Decima’s company.

_Until his little sister slipped pass his fingers and disappeared forever._

He heard it when everything was done and over- when he was at the other side of the world dealing with an allied family’s betrayal (the timing was suspicious, Byakuran should have just let his remaining Guardians deal with it. A coup d’état happening as soon as he was on another continent and country? Byakuran would eat Bianchi’s cooking if it were a _coincidence_.)

He heard of it as soon as he came back to Italy.

A very loud and overwhelming news of a planned coup d’état that happened in a famed Famiglia. A coup that actually succeeded, planned by a young ambitious Sky (a white eyed wolf, ungrateful bastard-) that the Donna of the family took in and adopted as her child.

A Sky who eyed the title of Don and killed his adoptive mother and her chosen successor for it.

The coup took the life of the Donna, her successor and the members who were loyal to them. A _coup_ that a brat that Byakuran used to think as a nephew planned and led.

The Gesso Don wishes nothing more than to rain his rage on that _ungrateful little shit_ but before he can do so- before he can drag _everything_ to hell with him- the memories of his brother and sister would haunt him and remind him how _wrong_ it was for him to go down the path he took in the Future-that-Never-was.

Still, there was some part of him that wants to keep _raging_ and destroying everything in his path. To play that game again, to fall down the path of madness and insanity. If he did, if he tries to destroy the world again… Maybe his Siblings would come and try to stop him (like they promised him that they would do.) ~~Maybe then, Tsuna and Uni would be back again and they can be together once again.~~

But the thought of what his brother and sister wishes for stops him from walking down that path. What Tsuna and Uni wanted was a world of peace, a kingdom that isn’t steep in blood and sin. A famiglia that isn’t built from a mountain of corpses.

So all that Byakuran can do was stifle his Rage and _leave_.

_The burial of the Giglio Nero Decima was also the last day the Mafia had seen Don Gesso. And thus; the three Great Skies cease to exist within the Mafia, leaving behind nothing but stories and legends that speaks of their strength and power._

………

Leaving Italy and settling down to Japan- back to the quaint town of Namimori, Byakuran couldn’t help but regret his choice of location a little bit.

He finds solace and peace from the all-consuming rage (was this what _Xanxus_ always felt when the man found out the truth of his heritage) that the town offers him with the normalcy of a _peaceful_ and _civilian_ life.

Still, he regrets a little. If only for the fact that every turn and move reminds him of his siblings. From the shop just around the corner of his house to the familiar but foreign streets ( _so many things had changed- was this block always number 8?)_

Byakuran is reminded of the days where everyone was _young_ \- where they were idealistic children and youths who dreamt of peace and _hope_. The days where they thought nothing was impossible- where their resolve burns as bright as the super nova.

He regrets it for a while before Byakuran _indulged_ in those memories.

Byakuran immersed himself in memories of a time long gone so much that even as days, months and several years pass by, the man continues to live in his fantasy that Uni ~~( _she didn’t die, wasn’t killed by that ungrateful boy that she took in and loved like her son_ )~~ and Tsuna ~~( _poor innocent Tsu-chan, whose soul cries whenever he was forced to spill blood)_~~ lives.

Byakuran continues to indulge and live in lies.

~~He ignores the reports that came in, reports of a war sparked by the death of his sister. A conflict between Vongola and Giglio Nero that started with revenge for Uni’s death before turning into a war between two factions: one that wishes to go back to the old roots of Vigilantism and one that wishes to continue on with the current path of death and sin.~~

Byakuran continues to lie.

_If he didn’t- if he stop, he doesn’t know what to do. He could barely breath, feel and live without the two people who gave their trust on him; who **believed** in him that he changed._

Up until _he_ (that accurse immortal) arrived.

Checkerface suddenly appears before him in the confines of his room; the flare of t ~~imeless and _ancient_~~ mist flames and the distortion of the space next to his bed being the only warning of his arrival.

“Oh my,” The bespectacled man ~~whose appearance hasn’t changed at all~~ muses out loud as his dark brown eyes scrutinized the insane Sky before him. “Don’t you look quite pitiful, Byakuran-kun?”

Byakuran spares the man a glance before he looks away and closes his eyes, ignoring the last Earthling effectively.

“It seems that you won’t acknowledge my presence here.” He continues on, not feeling discouraged at the cold reception he received (which was surprisingly unnerving. Kawahira had been _used_ to being greeted by the boy’s insane smile and violent attack.)

He observes the old man ( _how time flies by, but these three Skies are still the same in his eyes. They might be old and wiser now, but they are still children in his eyes._ ) Kawahira sees the exhaustion and pain in Byakuran’s features, _feels_ those bright Sky flames withdrawing from the world and slowly falling into discord.

“But no worries,” He continues on, determination and resolve filing him. He knows that by the end of this ordeal, the moment _they_ realized what he did, he would be in hot water with the holders of the Tri-ni-Sette. But, this had to be done. ~~He’s so tired and weary of this.~~ “I’m here to give you a choice.”

“Do you wish to see Sawada Tsunayoshi and Uni once again?” Without waiting for the other’s response, the man continues on.

“I have a way for you to do that. Are you willing to take this offer- Byakuran-kun?”

Kawahira waits and watches the Mare Sky. He waits for the agreement, waits for the little boy to accept the bait.

Byakuran turns to him, violet eyes filled with desperation and _hope_.

“I- I don’t care what you want me to do. I just want to see them again. Even if your request has something to do with the Tri-ni-Sette… As logn as I can see them… _I’ll do anything you ask for_.”

Kawahira smiles as he holds out his left hand. “And you _will_ see them again,” He promises.

As Byakuran reaches out to take that hand, his vision suddenly blacks out as his flames envelopes him. The last thing on his mind as his consciousness left him was that he really shouldn’t have put his trust on the blasted administrator.

………

“ _What_. Is it this time?” A childish _young_ voice questions, as a small albino child turns away from the mirror to face an old man dressed in a suit.

“Hohoho! Young Byakuran, please cease looking in the mirror for a moment and change into these clothes.” Wonomichi ignores the withering glare the boy throws at him as he holds up the clothes prepared by Kawahira for the irate child.

Byakuran frowns, eyebrows furrowed in displeasure but he accepts the clothes offered to him. It wouldn’t do for him to wear a large shirt after all.

“And why,” He asks through gritted teeth. “Am I a child again?” He couldn’t help but ask again- even though he knows the answer to the question already. After all, he and Wonomichi had been repeating this conversation all over again ever since he woke up in a very _young_ body.

“Why,” The man smiles genially as he moves to assist the child in wearing his clothes once the Sky glares at the clothing venomously as he struggles with the clasps and buttons- still unused to his much smaller body.

“It’s so that you can see them again! Isn’t that what _you_ want?”

The little boy pursed his lips at the unrepentant expression of the old man before him before he turns away with a snort.

Annoyed at how they kept on repeating the same conversation all over again, Byakuran decided to walk out on his new ‘guardian’ and starts to wander around the town the Earthling left them in while he was away ‘to do some important things’ (as Wonomichi told him after the Mare Sky asked _where_ Kawahira was.)

Byakuran’s feet brought him to a small but crowded park after acquiring his favorite sweets to calm down his nerves. He notes the man dressed in a stripped kimono with piercing golden eyes who heads to an ice cream store near the park.

The moment the (current- he would _make_ Kawahira age him up as soon as he sees the Earthling) young boy step foot in the park, he _feels_ a very familiar flame signature a few feet away from him. Byakuran turns to the direction and sees a young boy sitting on the bench who would have passed for a more boyish version of Tsuna.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight as hope blossoms within him. ~~This isn’t some sort of joke that meddling administrator is playing on him… right?~~

_As Byakura offers his marshmallow to the younger boy, as amber eyes turn to look at him and utters his name, the Mare Sky finds that he can finally breathe again._

_…Still, it hurts to hear his brother say that he’s casting aside his past life and live for the sake of ‘Rikuo Nura.’ ~~Why can’t Tsuna be so selfish for once?~~_

………

Every day, after his reunion with Tsuna (now Rikuo), suddenly became a whirlwind of chaos and adventures as he drags Rikuo around and towards Chaos and Trouble. Byakuran made sure to keep the other Sky’s loneliness away, to make sure that those amber eyes shine with happiness and any emotions that isn’t sadness and pain.

~~Maybe that’s why the doors of his friend’s home is always open for him- even when it’s painfully obvious that the family has some secrets that they don’t want him to find out. ( _Byakuran ignores the pang of sadness at the thought that Tsuna didn’t trust him enough with the secret._ )~~

Byakuran made sure to deflect and avoid the questions about _them_ from Tsuna though. ~~He didn’t have the courage to tell his brother of what happened to Uni, his decision to leaving Italy, and of the War that occurred.~~

Still there were times when Byakuran finds himself looking around and searching for a pair of blue eyes and a large mushroom hat, only to disappoint himself and be reminded of her death once again.

~~He misses Uni.~~

He wants to see her again.

~~He’s scared of facing his sister whom he failed.~~

_So when he felt those gentle and knowing flames reach out for his own… As her name stumbles out of his lips and answered by her bright smile and greeting, Byakuran uses all of his might to stop the tears from flowing as he embraces his little sister._

_Finally…_

_Finaly, Byakuran came home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little rushed at the end lol. Was kind of rushing it so that I can have this up before classes starts. This should be the last for this month (? probably) due to the fact that I'll be busy with the first day of school in August 19. I am both dreading and looking forward to College life lol. I hope I pass calculus though- that subject has always been my nemesis.
> 
> See you guys on the next chapter, where in you'll see more of the antics of the three Skies as they cause mayhem and chaos once again, and maybe even the emergence of the a guardian.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys~!

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Hope you all like it. I've actually written it a few year ago and had only have the courage and strength to post it. Don't expect me to post more on it tho. I might update- or may not, depends when the plot bunny will come over and visit me tho.


End file.
